


Wildfires and Storms

by KittenBlueStudios



Series: Profound [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action/Adventure, Asari - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Evfra is still an ass, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Humans, Jaal is Purple Prince Charming, Krogans, Remnant adventures, Salarians, Turians, angara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenBlueStudios/pseuds/KittenBlueStudios
Summary: With the mission to recover the Moshae looming over them, Viveka and Nikita need to find a way to work together in this new galaxy.https://kittenbluestudios.tumblr.com/ to see art I've done for this series!





	1. Twist

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of my Profound series, please read the others before starting this one!

They were finally on their way to Aya to meet with the Resistance Leader.

 

Nikita had set herself up in the Tech Lab, her chair in one corner, and single sized bed just beside the workbench. She had her footlocker up next to the door, along with a gunnery station and a small bag of...formal wear.

 

She hated the thought of having to wear it again, but Viveka said Nick needed to make a good impression on their faction leaders.

 

Nikita hated dresses. With a passion.

 

She hated anything she couldn’t fight properly in.

 

She also hated small enclosed spaces, which is why she’d set up lights in each corner of the room.

 

Talking to Viveka right now was damn near impossible, as she was always making rounds and checking in on her crew, and she always-always-had Jaal with her. The damned Angara was clingy to an extreme level.

 

And when they finally-FINALLY-got time to talk, someone would call her attentions elsewhere for this reason or that. Crew members sometimes came over for a short talk, but she was in no mood for their company.

 

She wanted time with her fucking sister. Just one fucking conversation.

 

\----------

 

Viveka was still a little mad at Cora.

 

Cora had told Tann she was strategically seducing Jaal for information.

 

Not cool. Not at all what was going on. After she told Jaal of Cora’s deception of Tann—whether it was intentional or not—he seemed unaffected. He had simply shrugged and told her he could feel her love for him, what others thought were their own worries, not his.

 

So, she didn’t punch Cora. Corrected her thoughts, yes, but didn’t punch her.

 

Jaal had been lavishing her in attention since that evening in the park, and it was welcome and adorable. Sometimes, she saw him giving a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching before he’d suddenly grab her and steal a few kisses from her.

 

It left her blushing and giggling like a teenager who’d just been kissed by their crush _every time._

 

Still, when they got the message to call Evfra as soon as possible, her heart clenched. She needed this alliance to work, for more than just her relationship with Jaal, but both of their people.

 

It took only a moment to bring up his contact on her personal vidcom in the Pathfinder Quarters. Jaal sat in a chair beside her as she opened up the connection.

 

Evfra’s face appeared on the small holo, his scowl in place as normal. “Ryder. Jaal.”

 

“Hello again, Evfra.” Viveka said with a serious look on her face.

 

“Evfra de Tershaav! We are on our way to Aya now!” Jaal says, wrapping his arm around Viveka and grinning. “What was it you wanted to discuss?”  


“I see you have not given up on bedding the human, Jaal.” Evfra said, rolling his eyes.

 

“She is my darling one, Evfra, my heart lies with her.” Jaal says proudly, causing Viveka to blush.

 

“Jaal, we’re having a business call, we’re going to have a talk about professionalism. Evfra, please, ignore Jaal’s...excited outbursts and continue.” Viveka said, leaning forward to place her elbows on the table and hook her fingers together. Jaal leaned back with a sigh, though the view of her bottom was not bad…

 

“Jaal Ama Darav, I need your technical skills to break the shielding code around the Kett Facility that contains the Moshae. I will need you come for reassignment as soon as you land.” Evfra said and Jaal frowned.

 

“I will no--”

 

“I can break the shielding, Commander.” Viveka spoke up, sitting up straight. “Jaal is brilliant, and of course you would be wise to choose him first among your troops for this, however with my A.I. I can get us in--”

 

They were interrupted by Nikita entering Viveka’s quarters, her leg braces hidden under her full body light armor suit. The black fabric of the tight suit shimmered with cybernetic weave, accented by an N7 red stripe down right arm. She came over, placing her unclothed left arm on her hip and bringing her chin up defiantly.

 

Evfra looked over at the second human, his eyes narrowing and his lip curling in distaste. His eyes snapped back to Viveka.

 

“Ryder, explain to me why there are two of you. And why I should continue letting two of you exist.” He growled, rubbing his forehead. Nick snorted.

 

“I’m her twin sister, big guy, no need to get your panties in a twist.” Nick said, leaning an elbow on Viveka’s chair. “Now sis, continue with what you were saying.”

 

"Pan-tees in a what?" Jaal asked, but Viv gave him a look that said 'later'.

 

“Uh...yeah...My A.I. can get us through any shield much faster and quieter than any organic being.” Viveka said, glancing over at Nikita who smirked.

 

“Our A.I. is connected to us Ryders. We’ll fuck up whatever needs to be fucked up.”

 

Evfra frowned, looking at Nikita. Her scars on her visible arm were prominent, they marked her fingers, hand, and all the way up to wear her skin disappeared beneath cloth at the shoulder. The collar of the light armor was uncharacteristically open, not touching her neck, though it was obvious it was made to be closed. This one was obviously the fighter of the two, and he wondered why the weaker of the two was Pathfinder.

 

“You are assuming much, _human.”_ Evfra said, his eyes hardening as he looked at Nikita.

 

“These _humans_ are going to fucking take down a shield faster than _ten_ of your top fucking specialists, _Angara._ And I can fucking bet it on the damned Alliance you two are trying to set up.” Nick said, crossing her arms under her breasts and giving a toothy smirk.

 

“Nick—we’re going to rescue one of their most important people from a large Kett outpost—you w--” Viveka started but Nick cut her off.

 

“I have guns, biotics, and I’m better on the field than you. I’m coming.” Nick snapped out, turning her eyes to Evfra. “Or would you rather I threaten their fucking planet if you die.”

 

Jaal sighed. “I would not allow Viveka to die, beloved sister. Viveka, my darling, Nikita’s presence at the shielding can speed up the A.I.’s processing power—would it not? She can help get us all in and out, she doesn’t need to be in the battles within the base.”

 

Viveka rounded on Jaal, a scowl on her face. “Jaal Ama Darav, I will not have my _sister_ with us on this mission!”

 

Jaal smiled, taking her hand. “If you were to be left behind, you would be arguing to be brought along, darling. Give your sister some leniency, starlight. I will not allow anything to happen to either of you.”

 

Evfra watched the exchange silently, an eyebrow raising as Viveka caved in, turning to her sister. “Fine, but after this mission you’re back to physical therapy.”

 

“My legs work just fine for one fucking mission, Viv, lay off.” She turned to the screen with her bright blue eyes shining triumphantly. “See you on Aya, big guy.” With that she turned heel and left. Viveka sighed and looked at Evfra.

 

“So, yeah, A.I. hacking the shield. Sorry about the sudden guest, she’s… well her personal motto is ‘I got this’. She’s an amazing fighter, but she is… recovering at the moment. She will join us for taking down the shield and leave on the shuttle and provide biotic background support.”

 

Evfra’s let out a hum and hooked his fingers together, looking over his knuckles at his lieutenant's bond mate. “Tell me more about this...Biotic support.”

 

“Biotic shielding. We can shield nearby allies from attacks, we can provide secondary shielding on up to four targets, we have the ability to create a dome of shielding around us to provide shielded extraction. We can also lift and pull targets to us with our biotics, which is incredibly useful for groups of wounded. With Stasis we can freeze a target for a short amount of time, preventing stronger enemies from getting to us during extraction. We also have annihilation fields which will force enemies into the air, nullifying their connection with planetary gravity.” Viveka smiled. “That’s just some of our defensive abilities.”

 

“And you have these abilities as well.” Evfra said, watching as she nodded.

 

“Nikita’s biotics are stronger than my own. She can create biotic shields that wrap around limbs and help wounded soldiers run on broken legs or use broken arms to climb. I can’t do that. She would be best put to use on an extraction team, even though her legs are not functioning at their best at the moment, I know her biotics will be making up for that in the field. I do not want her in the Moshae Rescue team for personal interests and attachments. I will be slowed down worrying about her.”

 

“And you do not worry about Jaal?” Evfra asked and Viveka snorted.

 

“Jaal is perfectly healthy, Nick _only just_ begun walking again. Her leg muscles are still healing, but she isn’t going to back down from this. She will find her way on the mission one way or the other.” Viveka said with a sigh. “Jaal has proven multiple times that he can work with me without an issue, he will duck when needed. Nikita has so many scars because she’s basically a human tank. Her life since we were fifteen has been fighting. She thinks she is expendable, and she isn’t.”

 

“Hn.” Evfra said, looking lost in thought a moment. “When you arrive on Aya bring your ground team and...your _sister..._ to Resistance Head Quarters. We will discuss tactics there. Bring your A.I. as well.”

 

“He’s physically connected to me, my sister has a higher grade implant for our A.I. but I am the...organic hub? I guess?”

 

**SAM(Pathfider Quarters): The Pathfinder serves as a mobile platform, as I am integrated with her neurological system. I see the world through The Pathfinder. Commander Ryder’s implant provides as a secondary digital platform, and allows me to get limited access to her neurological functions. Together, I am at full capacity and can run 72.346651% more programs at a 232.51% faster rate. If the Ryders are both in close proximity, I am, in a sense, complete.**

 

Evfra looked startled at the A.I.’s voice for all of a second before he narrowed his eyes. “It was a risk to reveal your A.I., Pathfinder. You and your sister are bold, arrogant. Much like myself. After this mission we will discuss your Alliance. Evfra out.”

 

The holo screen blipped out and Viveka turned to find her sister.

 

Jaal was hot on her heels before she turned and gave him a sharp look. Sheepishly, he returned to their quarters and began plugging in his equipment. He knew there was going to be a fight between the two siblings, his first instinct was to play mediator, but he supposed this needed to happen.

 

He moved his toolkit on top of his new custom workbench, just to the left of their bed. He smiled at the thought. This was their room now, more so now that he’d moved his equipment in. It was a step forward in the right direction.

 

\-------

 

Viveka entered the Tech Lab and crossed her arms. “Why are you so determined to kill yourself?” She asked and Nick snorted.

 

“I’m not going to fucking let you go into the fucking field without me, Viv. Not even with your giant ass boyfriend covering your ass.” Nikita said as she sat on the bed, having already removed her light armor and was beginning to remove her leg braces for the night. “You’re a fucking pussy when it comes to battle.”

 

“I’ve had _time_ to fix that, Nick. I’ve been fighting these guys for a couple months now, I’ve been--”

 

“I don’t give a shit how long you’ve been at this. I was fucking asleep, Alec fucking forced your hand. I’m going to be on your team from now on, whether you like it or not.”

  
  
“Damn it, Nikki, I fought with Tann and Addison to get you off the Nexus for you to fucking not _listen_ to me? This is _my_ god damn team, not yours!”

 

“It _should have been!_ You’re too god damn _soft_ for war!”

 

“I have been doing _just fine._ Thanks for the fucking confidence. You’re on this fucking mission, but after this you’re back to medical. I’m not going to deal with this insubordination from my god damned sister.” Viveka snapped, turning from the room and leaving Nick alone.

 

_Fuck._ Nick thought as she lay on her bed, her legs aching from being in use all day long. 

 

\-----

 

Viveka walked into the Pathfinder’s Quarters with tears pricking her eyes. Nick was so stubborn. She was going to get herself killed. 

 

She turned to see Jaal at his work bench, looking over at her with a soft expression. “Dear one, come here.” He said, opening his arms up to her. Tears fell as she ran to him, leaping up into his arms and burying her face into his neck. 

 

He rubbed her back and purred, an arm hooked comfortably under her backside holding her up. “My star, we will make sure everything is fine. You would not sit on the ship during such a mission, I did not expect your sister to. She is as strong willed as you are, my darling.”  
  
“I know—I know! I just...she’s not ready for anything like this yet. Her legs--”

 

“We will make sure she survives the mission. I will not allow our family to be harmed, my dearest one.”

 

“Yeah...” She looked up at him and smiled a tight smile. “I said some mean things to her...I...”

 

“I know. Siblings do that sometimes, when angered.” He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It will be fine. Come, let yourself rest. You can apologize to your sister after.”

 

“You’re really, really too good for me.”

  
  
“Dear one, it is you who are too good for me...and what are Pan-tees and why would they be twisted?”


	2. Hope

Evfra leaned back in his chair, his lips pressed together in a thin line and his brow ridges drawn low. That girl—the Pathfinder’s sister—there was something in her eyes that made it impossible for him to leave out of the mission. He couldn’t know for sure the color of her eyes—likely the same odd blue-green of the Pathfinder—the orange tint of his communications device always washed over everything. Her pupils had been steady, even when she faced him to ask if she should threaten the planet for her sister.  
  
She was sure _she_ could keep her sister safe. She was going to be there, no matter what was said. Her family was important, and he felt that it was only right for her to go as well. Too many families have been destroyed by kett.

 

There was no fear, no hesitation in those eyes. She was certain she and her sister would survive. She was absolute with her decision, not a moment did she waiver. It was something he hadn’t seen in his soldiers for years.  
  
Her confidence made _him_ feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

_Hope._

 

For the first time since the aliens had landed on Aya, this single human had made him feel secure about the mission to rescue the Moshae. She had single-handedly forced his anxiety and worry down, smashing them with a well trained fist.

 

A very scarred fist.

 

He looked down at his gloved hands. His hands were not so scarred, his body certainly was. From what he could tell from her arm, she had no shortage of scars. Yet, her face remained untouched. It was something odd, and he was almost certain they couldn’t have come from combat, the same as most of his own. His and Akksul’s captors had gone for the limbs, the torso, but never the face. He had gotten the scars on his face from a Rylkor on Veold. The claws had torn through his skin, but it was nothing compared to the blades that punctured his flesh while he was bound.

 

If he was right, her spirit and her love of her family would make her invaluable on this mission, despite whatever she was recovering from.

 

Their A.I. was already useful as is, and if both of them had to be present for faster work, so be it.

 

He looked around the room as the soldiers around him worked. Intel on the Kett Facility was still coming in, strategy specialists were sending out teams to hit Kett Camp in an obvious pattern that looked as if they were working towards securing specific ground. Smaller camps were being moved around, and the Scientists being relocated to the main bases of operation.

 

They’d even used some resources to plant some fake light paths in the area around the kett camps, as if they were beginning to start up new bases.

 

With luck, they’d have the advantage of surprise.

 

\------

 

Jaal never got tired of watching Viveka sleep. She looked softer and some how younger in her sleep, it intrigued him how much she seemed to change by just resting. Her breathing was always quiet in her sleep, save for a soft sigh or, his personal favorite, the little snort of discomfort with the scrunching of her nose.  
  
She always did that one when she drifted away from him at night, right before she rolled back to him.

 

It was the most amazing thing, to see her want him near even in her sleep.

 

Her eyelashes looked longer when her eyes were closed, hiding the water-worlds she had for eyes. Her cheeks flushed prettily when she was warm and cuddled up close to him. A small smile would drift onto her face if she woke to his warmth, while that crinkled nose would show up and her mouth would shift to a small frown if she woke too far away.

 

Sometimes she wouldn’t even open her eyes, and simply roll over and snuggle into him before drifting off again.

 

Now, though, with her waking slowly, he brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. She sleepily murmured something and turned her face, giving his palm a kiss before her eyes fluttered open to look at him. “You’re warm.” She said groggily just before he reached out and grabbed her.

 

Viveka blushed as Jaal hefted her up to straddle his lap in their bed, a heavy deep purr rumbling from his chest as soon as he noticed she was awake. He’d been sitting next to her sleeping form for some time, reading on his hybrid omnitool he’d managed to get working in a similar fashion to Angara BioTools.

 

“Darling one, I’m glad you slept well.” He murmured into her throat, nuzzling it softly with his flat nose. She giggled, his breath ticklish against her sensitive neck.

 

“You’re so grabby lately, Jelly Bean.” She said and he chuckled, lifting his head to press a kiss to her jaw.

 

“Do you dislike it?” He asked and she brought her hands up, rubbing her palms up the front of his cowl. ‘Neckflaps’ PeeBee recently called them, Viveka thought with an amused smile.  
  
“I don’t think I _could_ dislike you giving me attention.” She leaned in close and kissed his collar bone and he shivered beneath her. “ _Oh,_ look at that. You’re sensitive here...” Viveka teased, grinning up at him. He huffed.

 

“ _You_ like teasing me too much.” He pouted, dropping backwards onto his pillow, releasing her. He realized that was a mistake with her straddling him, blue rushing up his cowl when he realized just how their position looked. He growled low at her. “If you do not move, I may have to show you just how _grabby_ I can be, my Temptress.”

 

Viveka grinned, though a flush began creeping up, she leaned forward and kissed him gently. “I’ve gotta talk to Nick. I’ll give you one hour to use the shower, Jelly Bean.”

 

He groaned, shifting beneath her, his need obvious under her ample bottom. He caved a bit, grabbing her ass and pressing himself up against her. “You are--” He tossed her on the other side of the bed. “-- _mean.”_

 

She laughed, all embarrassment of her forward behavior out the window as soon as he threw her.

\-----

 

PeeBee threw her screwdriver down, annoyed at her lack of progress with her projects. She really, like, super really needed another piece of remtech!

 

Like, forever ago needed!

 

Ugh, why does spaceflight take so—wait.

 

She pulled out a datapad and brought up the specs for their current FTL drive.

 

Okay, so, she could work with this. They had already tweeked it a little to go faster...but she could integrate some remtech in…

 

_Oh._

 

_My._

 

_Goddess._

 

She could be riding on the first remtech upgraded ship by now if she’d thought of this sooner! She was so stupid!

 

Well, not stupid. She was obviously a _genius_ to have come up with this.

 

_Duh._

 

But, still! The possibilities! She could probably even upgrade the Nomad! Faster, stronger! Ryder driving proof shields!

 

_Yes! This was going to be totally awesome!_

 

_Now where did that screwdriver run off to?_

 

\------------

 

 

Nick rolled over in her bed, gnawing at her lip in frustration.

 

She hadn’t meant to undermine Viveka’s authority or anything! Especially while she was on the call with someone important...but she had always been so...Viveka.

 

Viveka was the princess, damn it. She was always the knight in shining armor, even as kids! Now that Viveka had her Prince Charming—who was still ungodly purple and nauseatingly poetic—she didn’t seem to need protection.

 

Well, not her protection at least.

 

She turned over again, frustrated at the ache in her left leg. She’d walked around all day—she knew she had to give her legs rest now...but it was still annoyingly boring.

 

_God damn it, why did I have to go off on her like that?_

 

Nick rolled over on her belly and screamed into her pillow.

 

\-------

 

Vetra tried desperately not to stutter when Suvi came in with _kava_ and her own tea. Suvi had stumbled over a confession at the Nexus—both of them completely wasted at the Vortex.

 

They even...kind of kissed…

 

Then Suvi didn’t seem to act at all different! Like nothing happened! Did she forget? Was she so drunk that she couldn’t remember?

 

She’d been agonizing about this for _days._ She didn’t want to confess her own feelings if-if Suvi was just...too drunk and didn’t _mean_ it. Or if she wasn’t...real relationship material for Suvi.

 

Now here she was, with turian coffee in one hand and tea in another. And Vetra couldn’t help but be a little...nervous.

 

“Hey, Suvi!” She managed, her subharmonics higher than normal in her slight panic. “Thanks...uh. So...What’s up?”

 

Suvi smiled and handed the cup to Vetra. “Just thought I’d bring you some _kava,_ you’ve been looking stressed lately.” She said, smiling over the rim of her cup before taking a sip of the fragrant tea.

 

“So...You noticed that, huh?” Vetra said, trying not to fidget with her cup as she pulled up a crate and sat on it, giving Suvi her desk chair. Suvi didn’t seem nervous at all!

 

Suvi didn’t sit. She walked over to Vetra and placed a kiss on her mandible. “Whatever it is, I hope it gets better.” Suvi said before walking out.

 

Vetra was positive her legs wouldn’t hold her up if she tried to stand. She looked down at her cup and her mandibles spread out in a smile.

 

So...maybe she was relationship material?

 

\------

 

Viveka fidgeted with her fingers on the way to the Tech Lab.

 

What was she going to say?

 

Was Nick still mad?

 

Of course she was still mad. They’d yelled at each other. Said awful things. Just a couple hours ago.

 

And, worse, she’d yelled at Nick at the end of the day when she _knew_ Nick was probably hurting.

 

She began pacing up and down the hall, running a hand through her hair in worry.

 

Okay, so, you have to set your foot down about being in charge...but also let Nick know you understand and she was welcome on the mission. She sighed as PeeBee popped through the doorway to the bridge.

 

“Heya! What’cha walkin’ holes in the ship for?” PeeBee asked, hooking her arm in Viv’s and practically dragging her to the biolab.

 

“Uh...Weeeelllllll….” Viveka started, incredibly uncomfortable as the asari drug her over to the Rylkor Eggs.

 

“Goddess! They’re hatching!”

 

Viveka suddenly got an idea, grabbing one egg she rushed to the Tech Lab, stumbling as she ran to Nick’s bed.  
  
Nick sat up just in time to have a Rylkor egg shoved into her hands.

 

“Wait right here! Uh, it’s a surprise!” Viveka said before rushing off to PeeBee again.

 

“The fuck?” Nick said, staring wide eyed at the egg.

 

Moments later PeeBee and Viv came in with supplies, the other egg safely in PeeBee’s hand.

 

“Okay, so, you’re gonna have to feed it this nutrient paste crap the Angara eat—then this piece of _vishtaar,_ which basically is just a weird plant that these guys eat. Make sure it stays looking at you the entire time!” PeeBee said, sitting on the foot of the bed while Viv placed a bowl of paste next to each of them and a sprig of vishtaar—it was a red stemmed plant with weirdly yellow leaves and almost mushroom-looking yellow flowers.

 

PeeBee’s was the first to hatch, much to PeeBee’s excitement. It was goldenrod yellow in color, with deep, forest green ridges. There was some slightly brighter green spots on its flank, and an odd grey-blue band of color over the top of is muzzle, stopping just above the mouth. Both of it’s mandibles were spotted in the same gray-blue color, which speckled down its neck as well fading away before it hit it’s chest.  
  
It trilled lightly as PeeBee hovered a spoonful of paste, then watched in delight as it began to eat. PeeBee grabbed the whole bowl, hovering it so it was tilted up, forcing the Rylkor chick to look at her while it ate.

 

“I’m gonna name you Sparky.” PeeBee cooed at the chick, just as Nick’s hatched open.

 

A dark blue chick tumbled out, with pinkish-red stripes running across its back, striping its ridges. Orange spots covered its body, and it’s face was white with a smudge of bright blue on its forehead that faded into white at the end of the muzzle.

 

Nick immediately copied PeeBee, eyes wide at the creature before her. She gulped as the Rylkor chick soon snatched the sprig of vishtaar from her fingers and gobbled that down too.

 

Trilling happily, the little Rylkor sat on its haunches in Nick’s lap, looking up at her with bright blue eyes, it’s tail wrapping around it’s hind legs as it pulled its much shorter arms up to its chest, cocking its head at her. Nick looked at Viveka, clearly shocked.

 

“Did you seriously just give me a _dinosaur?”_


	3. Bond

When Jaal arrived to the Tech Lab—after everyone else had come to look at the Rylkor chicks, including one very happy Lexi who scanned the two chicks and ran off to look at her results, he was only in his olasajinn and still dripping with water. Nick was rubbing her chick’s head while PeeBee was wrangling hers back from the edge of the bed.  
  
Jaal grinned as Viveka reached forward and timidly ran a finger under Nick’s chick’s jaw, causing it to turn its head and scratch at a mandible with its small front talons.

 

“It would seem that PeeBee has a male...and the other is female.” Jaal said, walking forward and tapping Sparky on the snout when it wandered too close to the edge of the bed again.

 

It ran straight to PeeBee.

 

“Jelly Bean, they’re so cute! I gave my egg to Nick, just before it hatched! We’re trying to name her.”  
  
Nick wore a soft smile on her face, even as the Rylkor tried to climb up her shirt. “She is really fucking calm, compared to Sparky.”

 

“Yes, females are more docile. They make better companions than males do. Males are usually used for protection, females as pack animals.” Jaal said, running a hand through Viveka’s hair as he stood beside her seated form.

 

“Sparky, you hear that? You’re gonna come out n fight with us, aren’t you? Yup. You’re a good..uh...boy...chick...thing.” PeeBee said, scrunching her nose. “Whatever. You’re just Sparky. Cuz you came from Sparkles. I think. Maybe. Whatever.”

 

Jaal and Viveka laughed at that, causing both chicks to run over to PeeBee and Nick in surprise. Sparky was peeking around PeeBee’s middle, hissing at the two, while Nick’s chick had found it’s way onto her shoulder and was looking at them with wide blue eyes.

 

Sparky took a moment to jump off PeeBee and growl in a high pitched non-threatening way before running back to his caretaker and looking up at her with narrowed green eyes. It squawked at her, and she laughed at him as he let out a series of clicks and turned his head to the side.

 

“I’m gonna name her...Talya.” Nick said, plucking the chick off her shoulder and setting it back down on her lap.

 

Talya gave out an unhappy trill before turning and looking at Sparky, who suddenly pounced on her. Sparky and Talya tussled a bit before Jaal reached over and tapped Sparky’s nose again, causing the chick to jump back and give a hiss. Talya stood and shook her body as if ridding herself of water before she walked over to Nick’s hand and nudged it with her feet.

 

“Tah-lee...Tal...Taleea..seems to wants attention.” Jaal said, stumbling over the name awkwardly as he watched the chicks. Jaal was fascinated by the Rylkor. His family, being higher tier and has always been part of the Resistance, never had Rylkor. He’d read about them, certainly, as they were some of the few creatures put to use by Angara...but he’d never seen a Rylkor chick in person. Adult Rylkor protected their young viciously, and the farming lands was not a place he’d ever visited.

 

He watched as Nick raised her hand and the chick dove under it, running her entire length against Nick’s palm before turning about and doing it again. Sparky squawked at PeeBee, puffing out his chest and head butting her in the stomach. PeeBee giggled and began stroking the chick’s spine with glee.

 

Viveka turned to him, a smile on her face that warmed his heart. “Let’s give them time to bond.”

 

He nodded, taking one last look at the Rylkor chicks before taking her hand and being led away from the Tech Lab and to the mess hall.

 

There, she let go of his hand to put on a kettle of hot water for tea, her smile fading as she tapped the counter. “I’m thinking about doing something that’ll make Nick mad at me...but it’ll be for her own good.” She said suddenly, turning to face him. “Do you think...after the mission...Evfra will agree to an alliance?”

 

“Taoshay, I can not...assume to know Evfra’s thoughts, but I think so.” Jaal said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “It warms my heart to see you trying to take care of your family. What do you have in mind?”

 

She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his chest. “I want to get Nick a position on Aya...and continue her therapy there.”

 

Jaal hummed in understanding, wrapping an arm around her. His other hand moved to grab the tea leaves from the cabinets above. “I will explain to Evfra the need, and talk to Paraan Shie about getting her a place to live there. It could be possible to have her there as an ambassador.”

 

“No, she’s too impatient for that...maybe an aid. She always gets stuff done, it’d be better for her to run around and do things...No that won’t do either. A legal adviser for the Angara maybe? Kind of? Or...oh! A formal liason for military trade? Maybe we can have her work out a cooperative training program?”

 

Jaal thought about it for a moment and nodded. “Evfra would not turn down a means to strengthen the Resistance, or an opportunity to get information on the Initiative aliens...Not that I think he would _attack_ , he is, however, cautious. It would be an area we know your sister is keen to be in—and in that position she could request for aid should we need it on the field.”

 

“Plus with SAM she can keep track of where I am and if I’m injured...With the Kett being such a problem we could have her introduce in her own N7 training, possibly help Evfra build up specific special operative teams for higher risk missions.”

 

“He has those at his disposal, but your alien tactics may provide a good leverage against the Kett.”

 

“And after we’ve earned more of his trust then we can ask for someone to come in and train with our APEX teams, maybe.” Viveka said, running her hands over the front of his cowl. “You know what? Your skin feels like an Earth animal—an aquatic one. Manta rays have velvety skin like you do…It’s amazing how your skin is so soft while your muscles are so hard beneath it all.”  
  
Jaal chuckled, his hand running up her back under her shirt. “And you are soft all over...” He purred at her just before his hand traveled down and cupped her ass. “I wish to explore it all...thoroughly.”

 

Viveka blushed and smiled. “I want to explore you, too...” She said as his lips pressed to hers softly.

 

“All in due time, dear one. As tempting as you are, I wish to make our first time memorable.” He said, his breath ghosting over her pouting lips.

 

“Tease.” She said, pressing her fingers gently into his cowl. He growled playfully at her.

 

“Now who is doing the teasing, _Viveka_.”

 

“You. _Always_ you. With that voice and...all of this.” She said, running her fingers down his chest and abs.

 

“ _Skkut_ the things you do to me...” He said, just as the kettle whistled and got their attention. She giggled as he gave her ass a squeeze before releasing her to grab their cups. She carefully poured their tea.

 

Drack entered the room and gave a snort. “Kid, go make out with your boyfriend elsewhere, I gotta start dinner.”

 

Viveka grinned, taking the kettle past the old Krogan and winking at him. “Afraid to watch the kids kissing?” She asks and Drack snorted.

 

“Just don’t want your boyfriend’s damn stink in the room I have to sleep in, kid.” Drack said dismissively as he walked into the kitchen. “And you, lover boy, no sex on the counters.” Viveka blushed in the doorway, frowning at the Krogan.  
  
Jaal let out an amused chuckle as he walked around Drack with their tea. “I can not promise that with the way she teases.”

 

Drack laughed as Viveka squeaked, blushing a deep red. “ _Jaal!”_

 

“I can not _lie_ to Drack, dearest.” Jaal said, walking up to her. She rolled her eyes and walked into their quarters, trying to ignore Drack’s laughter as he followed.


	4. The Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you GryphonRampant for the amazing Shelesh work you do)  
> Tove- Speak, speak plainly  
> Vesagara- uprooted people. Insult towards outsiders.  
> Vehshaanan- One who is pleased by their own shit. 
> 
> Part 3 and 4 of profound is unedited and raw as of yet, please forgive me, but I wanted to get the story out as soon as possible. I am going back to reword things and edit chapters to work better, but nothing in the story is going to change in my edits. THANKS FOR READING.

Aya was beautiful. Nikita Ryder could even admit that. It seemed like a paradise, but it was too much so for her tastes. Sunshine and rainbow places always ended up in chaos one way or another. Eventually, something would hit Aya. Something would take away that peace.

 

Her eyes turned to Viveka and Jaal who were walking next to each other, herself and the crew a few steps behind. They were so caught up in their little bubble...so unaware of the realities of what could happen.  
  
She clenched her jaw. She couldn’t let anything happen to her sister, not now or ever. She was all she had left.  
  
Her hoverchair glided easily over the smooth, white surface of Aya’s streets. It reminded her of a not so sterile Nexus in a way. Her eyes turned to the view, and she sighed. No. That wasn’t right. This reminded her of some colony long since gone.  
  
A colony that was destroyed. A colony only her sister survived from.  
  
She maneuvered her chair over the steps of the Resistance Head Quarters, half listening to her sister prattle on to Jaal about how beautiful Aya was.  
  
Then, her chatter abruptly ended. Nick steered her chair so she could be beside her sister, and she stood.

 

Viveka and Nikita took identical military posture, hands clasped behind their backs, shoulders back, chin high, feet shoulder width apart. She was glad she was wearing her light armor, it would have felt awkward to be in civies like her sister.

 

\-------

 

Viveka nodded to Evfra with a smile on her face. “Evfra.”  
  
“Pathfinder.” Evfra said, looking up from his datapad and turning his eyes to the crew. “I see you’ve brought your entire crew with you.” He sounded annoyed. Again.

 

“It is best for the entire crew to be here, so we can work together and figure out who is best suited for this mission.” Viveka said, and Nick snorted.

 

“You’re going to take Jaal and Drack, they’re the most efficient Kett killers. You want to figure out who’s on _my_ team.” Nikita said, dropping the soldier stance and placing a hand on her hip, jutting it out to the side. “Commander Evfra de Tershaav, I assume you know that my sister works best with Jaal due to their unique circumstances.”  
  
_The freaky emotion shit that goes thru their bioelectrics and biotics._

 

Viveka gave a small chuckle just before Evfra began talking.  
  
“I am _well_ aware Jaal is in bed with The Pathfinder. Unfortunately.” Evfra said grumpily, though his words didn’t hold their usual bite. “I need to know of your injuries, human.”  
  
“I can fight, I can run, and if something happens where I can’t do either I’ll fuckin’ die killing these assholes. Same as always.” Nick said and Evfra raised a brow. Viveka covered her mouth, amused.

 

“Asshole is basically _v_ _ehshaanan_ in your language.” Viveka said, Jaal chuckling next to her. “Nick’s injuries won’t effect the mission, but will likely harm her after the mission due to physical stress.”

 

Evfra’s eyes drifted up and down Nick, as if looking for any obvious injury. His pupils narrowed into slits and he paused at her legs.  
  
Her upper thighs were strangely shaped, and her calves were awkwardly mismatched. His eyes met hers in a clash of ice and ocean blues. Her lip curled in a sneer and his own raised to bare his teeth.

 

“Your legs are wounded.” He snapped at her, and Nick lifted her chin.

 

“It will not effect my mission.” She said, sure of herself. He let out a low growl. Jaal let out a chuffing sound in response, his mouth open, the canines that were usually hidden away exposed. Evfra turned to Jaal with a deeper growl, and Jaal let out his own.

 

Viveka sighed as both male’s bioelectricity clashed and she rolled her eyes. “Okay, if you two are _quite_ done, we have a mission to discuss. And, yes, Evfra, she can fight like this. She’s been in battles with broken limbs—this will slow her down only after the mission is complete.” Viveka turned angry eyes at Jaal who smiled sheepishly.

 

“I will explain later, darling one.” Jaal said quietly and she turned her eyes to Evfra, who gave a soft annoyed sniff.

 

“I hope I’ll get a good explanation for...whatever that was. Male posturing _better not_ be the answer.” Viveka said, turning her eyes back to Jaal at the last bit. “Because we have a _mission_ to be working on.”

 

Nick raised an eyebrow at the authority in Viveka’s voice. “Well, fuck me sideways, you _do_ have it in you.”

 

Evfra blinked at the woman, and a few Angara soldiers in the room turned to look at her, blue flushing their cowls. Did she really just...demand sex?  
  
Viveka cleared her throat. “Human thing. She meant she’s surprised.”  
  
“ _What_ exactly does _surprise_ have to do with _sex?”_ Evfra asked, and all the aliens seemed to chuckle. Even the non-humans.

 

“We have a lot of sayings that seem to sound like sexual propositions. Fuck is a general curse word for us, for example. Telling someone to fuck off, for example, means stop or go away. In this instance Nick’s sense of surprise is as if suddenly having sex in an awkward position right off the bat..I guess could be the right way of putting it. We have lots of sexual sounding ways of speaking, and usually it isn’t sexual really.” Viveka said, causing Jaal to roll his eyes.

 

“It causes many misunderstandings. And awkward situations.” Jaal said, crossing his arms. “I wish you had explained this before I first spoke to Liam.”

 

Liam laughed. “Hey, I was talking to myself when I said fuck me! You just happened to be there!”  
  
“And I _still_ am not interested, Liam.” Jaal said, huffing.

 

“Woah, wait, you thought Liam wanted you to fuck him?” PeeBee asked, and both Ryder twins facepalmed.

 

“We need to talk about the mission, not human speech.” Nick said and Viveka nodded.

 

“Yeaahhhh, but you do say fuck a lot. You don’t want to have the same issue that Liam and Jaal had crop up again.” Viveka said with an amused smile. She turned to Evfra once more. “Back to the matter at hand...”  
  
Evfra began detailing the mission parameters, bringing up a map of Veold by sending his bioelectricity through a device on his desk. They would be splitting into two teams: one for distraction and pulling out any captives on the way, the other who’s primary goal was to find and extract the Moshae. Evfra himself would be in radio contact, as he would be coordinating the shuttles to get both teams out immediately after the mission. They had very little information about the lay out of the building, none of the teams sent in had ever come back. However, they did know a few outer rooms from scans from just outside the shields. Even many of those teams had been taken or killed.

 

Jaal had been on one of the teams that had returned.

 

He pointed out where he’d seen shield generators, and a potential control panel system. It was his scans that had found the Moshae’s presence in the facility.

 

He lost not a single Angara on that mission. It bolstered his status in the resistance, but not enough to warrant a permanent team of his own, since he had not been initially in charge and had taken over due to his technological experience.

 

Evfra looked over at Viveka with narrowed eyes. “You will be leading a team to extract the Moshae. Do not disappoint me, Pathfinder.”  
  
“She wont.” Nikita said, crossing her arms and lifting her chin. “I’ll be there, there’s no way we won’t get results with both of us there.”

Viveka smiled. “I want my sister on the distraction and infiltration team. She can make...amazing distractions.”

 

“I blow shit up from a distance and watch the confusion. Usually, I blow a lot of shit up from a distance and kill everyone.” Nick said, shrugging. “I like things that go boom.”

 

“We have fireworks on the tempest, don’t we Vetra?” Viveka asked and Vetra nodded.

 

“I have a large shipment of fireworks, actually.” Vetra’s mandibles spread wide, knowing where this was going. “Plenty for a good show.”  
  
“This is going to be fucking awesome.” Nick said, placing a hand on her hip. “Who ever is on the shuttles to pick us up, they need to take pictures and vids. I fucking want to add it to my collection.”

 

Evfra raised a brow at that, and Viveka smiled. “Fireworks are basically miniature bombs that explode in color. Usually, we launch them into the air for celebration. Now...Now we’re going to confuse the Kett with them.”

Jaal gave a soft chuckle. “And you collect trophies from your...explosions?” Jaal asked Nick who shrugged.

 

“Only the really fucking good ones. They’re like men. If they’re worth my time, I’ll take shit home to remember them by. Not that many have made the list, most of them are just dicks only useful for sex.” Nick said bluntly, causing Viveka to facepalm.

 

“Can we not discuss your sex life?” Viveka asked and Nick shrugged.

 

“Lack there of right now, Viv. I’m not going to fuck your crew, and I’m sure as hell not finding any good partners at the moment.” Nick said, and Evfra gave an annoyed sniff.

 

“You will be on the distraction team, however, rescuing Angara come first.” Evfra said, crossing his arms and ignoring the alien prattle.

 

“Jaal and Drack will come with me, of course, but I will also take Liam. Liam was in a crisis response team, if the Moshae is injured we will need that medical experience. PeeBee, Vetra, and Cora are with Nick.” Viveka turned around, looking at the three women. “Cora, you are on shields duty with Nick. Do not let her or yourself become exhausted on the field. Rotate ration bar breaks on the move. PeeBee, you are to extract data quickly on the move, use SAM and both of you get as much information as possible on whatever this exaltation thing is. We still don’t know what the hell the Kett are up to. Vetra, take out any Kett guards silently. Nick will take care of most of them, but you need to take out the ones that are too far.”

 

“Viv, I can get any that--” Nick started but Viveka gave a snort.  
  
“You aren’t using double charge and a slip stream to get to far away enemies, Nick, don’t drain your biotics. We don’t know how long it’ll take to find the Moshae.” Viveka said, and Nick nodded with a frown.

 

“As we go, I’ll have SAM scan for structural weak points, and I’ll bring down the house.” Nick said, lifting her chin. “Destroy the wasp nest.”

 

“Don’t be reckless about it, if you can’t do it on the go and get out, don’t do it.” Viveka said to her sister before turning back to Evfra. “When do we leave for Veold?”

 

“Immediately. I will be headed there after this meeting is over.” Evfra said and Viveka scratched her head.

 

“Why don’t you come with us aboard the Tempest?” Viveka asked and Jaal nodded.

 

“Less resources used. The communications room would allow for Evfra to keep in constant contact with the Resistance, as well as the ground teams, should he wish to stay aboard during the mission.” Jaal said, turning to Evfra. “Evfra, this is a good plan. I can secure all your normal channels from the Tempest.”

 

**SAM(Jaal Biotool): I have already encrypted all incoming and out going calls due to several attempts at hacking into our systems. The Angara prove themselves as an annoyance to combat in cyber warfare.**

 

Viveka and Nikita both looked at Evfra, who narrowed his eyes and both he and Jaal looked over to an Angara who nervously looked over his shoulder.

 

“I do not trust them...” The Angara said and Nikita gave a snort.

 

“And this is suppose to help us fucking trust _you?_ Hey, SAM, how long would it take to hack and extract important files from the Angara?” Nick asked, loudly.

 

**SAM(Nikita Omnitool): 6.5231 seconds, Nikita Ryder. 9.294 seconds if you wish for in-depth information. 10.427 seconds for all encrypted files. 12.652192 for complete black out of their systems.**

 

“And we have never used this on the Angara, why?” Nick said, again, loudly.

 

**SAM(Nikita Omnitool): Angara designated in my systems as ally and friend. I am programmed to respect their societies boundaries to the best of my knowledge. I have blocked myself from tuning into any of their technology unless specifically asked. My primary goal is the Pathfinder’s goal: Peace. The Roekaar do not fall under these conditions, however, as they have attacked us multiple times. I have been monitoring several in the area.**

 

Evfra bristled. “Roekaar, on Aya?”

 

**SAM(Jaal Biotool): Mr. Ama Darav, please look around. One is in this room.**

 

Suddenly an Angara to Jaal’s left began to run, but Nikita lifted a hand and placed him in a stasis field.

 

**SAM(Jaal Biotool): This Angara has been attempting to send video of our meeting to one Akksul de Mishtaariv. I have been blocking his attempts. You may find the evidence on his terminal.**

Evfra walked over to the terminal, Jaal right behind him. It took seconds for them both to glare at the Green Angara.

“ _Tove,_ Roekaar.” Evfra growled, walking over to the Angara held in stasis. His muscles jumped momentarily as he came close to the biotic field, and he glanced over at Nick only for a second.

 

“He wishes to speak with the captive, sister.” Jaal said, a growl underlying his voice. Nikita lifted another hand, creating barrier bubbles around the Angara’s arms and legs before dropping the stasis. As the Angara struggled to get free, Nick forced his arms behind his back and his legs together.

 

“ _Vesagara_ can not be trusted! They will try to take Aya!” The green male yelled, causing Viveka to snort.

 

“We don’t _take_ other people’s _homes,_ you naive moron. Trying to sabotage your military leader’s plans is a stupid move.” Viveka said, and Evfra grabbed the man’s throat.

 

“You have betrayed your Moshae, your people.” Evfra turned to Nick and Viveka. “Will your A.I. be able to track all the Roekaar in Aya?”

 

**SAM(Jaal Biotool): I can not track them, however, I have intercepted multiple communications. If you would allow the pathfinder team to split up, I can lead them all to the Roekaar actively attempting communications.**

 

Viveka nodded to Nick, bringing up her biotics and replacing Nick’s. Nick sat in her hoverchair and leaned back. SAM sent everyone, including Evfra, coordinates of the last known pings. There were far more than Evfra was comfortable with.

 

“Jaal, mark one. Cora, mark two. PeeBee and Vetra, mark three. Drack and Liam, mark four. I’m heading to mark five.” Nick said, turning her hoverchair to face Evfra. “Where do you want them?” She asked.

 

Evfra’s eyes bored into her own for a moment, as if looking for something. “I will accompany you, and we will bring the traitors here.”

 

Viveka sighed. “Can you knock this guy out before going, Nick?”

 

Nick snorted before disappearing from her seat and reappearing, floating in front of the Roekaar infiltrator. She smiled at him, bringing her fingers before his face and snapping. A small shockwave was felt all around, and the Roekaar slumped in Viveka’s biotic hold.

 

Viveka frowned. “You didn’t kill him, right?”

 

Nick smiled as she floated back to her hoverchair, passing both Evfra and Jaal. Evfra looked over to Jaal with a question in his eyes, but didn’t say anything.

 

“He’ll be out for an hour, it was just a small warp to his temples, no big deal.” She licked her lips and smiled. “Permission to use deadly force, Pathfinder?”

 

Viveka rolled her eyes. “No. Don’t go killing Roekaar on the streets. Unless Evfra gives you the okay. That goes for all of you, including you, Gramps.”

“Hey, kid, I ain’t the one who’s asking to kill.”

 

“No, but you’re just as battle crazy as her. Capture the enemies, bring them here.” Viveka said, crossing her arms. “And no one get hurt.”

“Dearest, we have taken on much more than this.”

 

“Can you fucking lay off the prince routine? It’s killing my good mood. I’m heading out to the first mark, remember to play it cool until you reach your marks. Don’t fucking scare them off.” Nick said, looking over at Evfra with a wink. “Come on, big blue, it’s show time.”

 

Evfra grunted, following Nick out the door.

 

Jaal walked over and kissed Viveka's cheek, smiling. "You and your sister prove yourselves more every day, Taoshay." He said before Viveka gave him a soft peck on the lips, uncaring of the soldiers staring around the room.

 

"We're here to help, Jelly Bean. Now, go on before the others beat you to their own marks. I expect you to be the first one back!" Viveka said playfully, winking at him. "You're the best after all."

 

He chuckled. "You are mistaken, darling one, but we will continue this conversation later." He says before his face turns serious and he walks out the door, following casually after Liam and Drack. Soon, each member had casually left the Resistance Head Quarters, leaving the Pathfinder alone with the Resistance Soldiers.

 

Viveka sighed, sitting on Evfra’s desk and moved the captive to a corner of the room and placing a barrier around him. “Well, boys, anything interesting you want to ask me about? You know, to avoid hacking into my ship's systems.” She asked the soldiers around the room, earning a couple nervous chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, let me know what you'd like to see in the future, questions you feel have gone unanswered, and the like! :)


	5. The Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehnaad: basically asshole. A bad thing to call someone, either way.  
> Skkut: fuck/shit an angara curse word  
> Skutting: fucking basically. Another angara curse word.  
> Tavum: intoxicant mixed with fruit/juice. 
> 
> Another shout out to GryphonRampant for the amazing Shelesh dictionary!!!

As Nikita stepped outside with Evfra she glanced over at him. “I’m guessing Angara have an acute sense of smell.” She stated more than asked, and he grunted out an affirmative, crossing his arms.

 

She smirked, opening the compartment of her hoverchair and pulling out a perfume bottle. Spraying it on her hands, she rubbed them together.

 

“The hunt begins.” She said happily, standing from her chair. She wrapped her legs in biotics and began walking, a grin in place. He waited until she was twenty paces ahead before following, keeping track of her movements. She paused to speak to Roaan, leaning over the counter and giving the other Angara a flirtatious wink. Roaan laughed as Evfra sat near the opposite end of the bar, ordering his usual tube of nutrient paste so he could eat on the move.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Nikita grab an alcoholic drink. He kept his face passive, keeping track of her as she drank down her tavum quickly. Standing, she wavered slightly. “Ah...wow th-that’s strong.” She said, giggling. Roaan raised his brows in surprise.  
  
“Are you alright, human? Do you need help?” Roaan asked and Nick waved him off.

 

“I’m fiiiiine. Just g-gotta walk it off!” She said, humming as she wobbled past Evfra. Evfra turned in his seat to watch her, a scowl on his face. Tripping on her own feet, she nearly fell on an Angara at one of the tables, grabbing the male’s shoulders. “Oh...oh. Sorry, there, wow you’re a pretty shade of blue.” She sputtered out, earning a growl from the Angara.  
  
“Keep your filthy hands to yourself, alien.” The Angara said and she smiled prettily.

 

“Too bad, you really are one of the prettier ones!” She said, standing and wobbling over to another table nearby and plopping down next to a green skinned Angara. “Y-You don’t mind if I catch my breath here, do you?” She asked, placing her hand on the Angara’s arm. “I—oh wow your shirt is blue, just like tha-that other guy.” She said with a giggle.

 

This Angara stared at her in shock. “You are skutting drunk!” The green female exclaimed with a disgusted expression. Evfra raised a brow, watching the human go from one Angara to another.

 

“Yeaaaaaaah. I liked that-that drink. Ohhh looky over there!” She said, standing and wobbling back to the first table, placing a hand on a deep purple Angara's shoulder. “Hi again mis-mister blue.” She said over at the blue Angara before looking down at the purple one. “I-I think _you_ are the prettiest one here, mister purple.” She said, wandering back over to her hoverchair and collapsing into it just as Liam and Drack walked past.

 

“Maaan, so many pretty boys! Oh, heeeey Dracky boy. Gramps. Papa Krogan.” Nick said, waving at Drack, who snorted, looking at her hand.

 

“You started the party without us?” He asked, crossing his arms.

 

“Yeaaaah it just smelled so good, you know? I paid for three, though. T-tell the guy. Dude. An-Angara guy. At the bar y-you guys can have my leftovers.”  
  
Drack rolled his eyes and turned to Liam. “Here that, kid, you got a couple drinks waitin’ for ya. Go on.”

 

“Hell yeah!” Liam said, walking over and sitting two seats down from Evfra. “Hey, I’m here to pick up two paid for drinks!”

 

Nick looked up at Drack with a grin. “One or two.”

 

Drack grunted. “Two.”

 

“Heeey, Roaan, get another two ready!” She shouted, moving her hover chair forward slowly. Drack walked over to the table with the two Angara.  
  
Nick left her chair and suddenly appeared by the green female Angara at her table, seated next to her as if she’d been there the whole time. Both the Angara and Evfra blinked their eyes in surprise. There were some Angara, who were in their top ranking officers, who’d learned to do such a thing with their bioelectrical field—but it was rare. To see an alien pull it off with relative ease...was unnerving.

 

Nick used the woman’s shock to her advantage, draping her hands over the back of the woman’s cowl. “Hello, Roekaar.” She purred, almost seductively, before taking the back of the woman’s head and smashing her face into the table. The Angara hissed and turned to strike, but the little human shot out a blast of...something. It was bright, and it exploded in the Angara’s face, leaving the woman unconscious in it’s wake.

 

Drack punched both Angara, before smashing their heads together at the other table. Both Angara slumped against each other, also completely unconscious.

 

Nick walked over to Evfra with a smile. “Three down.” Evfra almost wanted to smirk at her strategy. It wasn’t one an Angara would have been able to pull off, with their bioelectrical field it made it hard to lie to others. Apparently, these aliens had no such trouble. “Xenophobic assholes.” Nick grumbled, paying Roann for another two drinks and sipping at one.

 

Vetra appeared with PeeBee, who was pouting as she dropped an Angara off on the green-Angara table. “That one kissed really good, do we have to stick him in jail?”

“Up to their esteemed leader.” Nick said with a snort. Jaal came through the resistance head quarters, walking past everyone and into the market place with a smile. “Ugh, there goes purple prince charming.”

 

Nick ran her tongue over her lips, deciding she liked Tavum before she downed it completely. Evfra tore his eyes from her, watching Cora—the light colored human—drop two Angara off on the tables.

 

“Looks like I’m late.” Cora said, and Nick shook her head. Nick tapped her com system.

 

**Nick(Private Com): Yo, get ready for gifts.**

 

**Viv(Private Com): Rodger dodger. Tell everyone to stop drinking at the bar and get in here.**

 

 **Nick(Private Com): Waiting on Prince Charming to finish up.** **He’s taking his sweet time, after being late to the party in the first place. Be fucking lovey on your own time, stupid.**

 

Next to her, Evfra hummed in agreement, though looked at her questioningly.

 

 **Viv(Private Com): Well, start tossing the marks this way,** **meanie.**

 

Liam laughed at that, causing Nick to roll her eyes. “Shut the fuck up, Kosta. Go find some unlucky victim for your terrible jokes or something.”

 

“Hey! My Jokes are hilarious! It’s not my fault you don’t have a sense of humor!”

 

**N** **ick(Private Com): Lemme get the package prepped and ready first.**

 

Nick stood, annoyed, walking over to the pile of unconscious bodies and brushing her hands along faces and hands—any where skin showed. She even, at one point, grabbed the scented spray from her chair and sprayed her hands again for good measure. After she was done, she came back and sat down once more.

 

Nick sighed and looked over to Cora. “Cora, you wanna deliver them to HQ?”

 

Cora nodded, standing and lifting the knocked out Angara with her biotics, sending them all through the doors of HQ and dropping them.

 

Jaal came back their way, dragging an Angara with a bloodied face. Evfra raised a brow at him and Jaal shrugged. “This ehnaad was spreading rumors about my darling one.” He looked down at the Angara’s swelling face. “I will not have him insult her in such a way.”

 

Nick snorted in amusement. “And this is why I call you prince charming, big guy. Always protecting your little princess.” She said as she came over with her perfume, spraying the contents directly onto the Angara’s wounded face.

 

“Viveka needs no protecting.” Jaal says, shrugging. “I do things that will bring my dear one _joy_.”

 

“Aw, how cute.” PeeBee said with a smile. “I’m happy for you and blah blah blah, now let’s get back in there before someone notices we just took out a ton of Angara.”

 

Evfra curled his lip and snarled. “Roekaar have no rights to be on Aya. They are not Angara any longer.”

 

Jaal nodded, dragging the Angara behind him as he headed back to the Resistance Head Quarters. The rest followed suit, with Nikita finally dropping her biotic leg braces and sitting in her hover chair right before entering the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehnaad: basically asshole. A bad thing to call someone, either way.  
> Skkut: fuck/shit an angara curse word  
> Skutting: fucking basically. Another angara curse word.  
> Tavum: intoxicant mixed with fruit/juice. 
> 
> Another shout out to GryphonRampant for the amazing Shelesh dictionary!!!


	6. Wisdom

After making sure all the Angara were marked with the distinctively alien scent all prisoners were placed down in holding cells to be dealt with after the mission. It was, admittedly, an ingenious thing that the younger Ryder twin had done. Though Evfra  would not admit it out loud, it was an incredibly helpful way to track down any who escaped.  


  
Having set his second-in-command in charge, Evfra felt incredibly restless on the Tempest. And they hadn’t even taken off. The human pathfinder and Jaal had taken the time to show him around, and one crew member—Vetra, the Turian, had offered him her space as a room. However, that was unneeded. He stayed up in the communications room, overlooking the research and development console. He was even allowed access to their equipment, though it was only viewing access as he did not have the official rights to send out orders for others.  
  


This APEX team set was interesting, involving all their species to set out against the Kett with a few taps of the interface and no verbal commands. He would have to get his scientists to create something similar. Then there was the vital releases for their cryopods—apparently the Pathfinder could order for the Nexus to release specific teams. Most of what she had ordered were science and trade, only a few military releases to be seen. It was enlightening. 

 

Her intentions did seem to be that of research and discovery, rather than war.   
  


He had access to their bargaining system—and could even sell his own items for Initiative credits. He found this useful, as a small trade craft would be released and return to them at a faster rate than their ship could go. Apparently, the human engineer was working on that. 

 

The research and development terminal was view only, apparently equipped to specifically carry out the Pathfinder’s wishes. It was filled with upgraded armor and weapon technology, even some odd research options he couldn’t quite make heads or tails out of. 

 

After exploring the terminals, Evfra had headed back up to the communications room and sat down, restlessly going over  data pads he’d already reviewed, double checked the communication systems to make sure he had all his communication lines open, and even opened up the mapping system in that room to see what information was available to the aliens. 

 

It was remarkable, really.   
  


During his restless checking and rechecking of the available terminals, he noticed Jaal and Viveka walking—hand in hand  _ of course— _ toward the Tech Lab, where the other Ryder, Nick, was staying. With a Rylkor chick, of all things.   
  


And apparently there wasn’t just one aboard, but two. Two Rylkor hatchlings. 

 

And none of the crew seemed bothered by this. Even with one being an aggressive  _ male.  _ Aliens were strange. Very strange. The Pathfinder’s sister in particular was odd. Hovering around in that chair of hers, she was currently training the Rylkor female to do tasks he found...odd. Finding things by scent and sight, very specific things. Picking up things without damaging them. Inane things that she could do herself, yet she spent a great deal of time teaching the animal to do it, too. It was still young, much too young for bringing her half the objects she had gotten the chick to find, but it was...interesting. 

 

The Pathfinder had been excited about it, but Jaal was also confused by the events. Apparently, this was something he’d questioned multiple times and still couldn’t understand completely. Jaal remarked that humans were odd, and it had earned him a grin from his female. Along with a remark that he liked human oddities.   
  


He hadn’t disagreed, in fact, his lieutenant had leaned over and brushed his lips to the woman’s forehead with an affection he hadn’t seen from the boy in some time.   
  


Jaal wasn’t one to take in a bed mate easily. 

 

Not that he could say anything, he hadn’t taken a bed mate for...many years. Not since his family had been taken and killed in front of him. Not since he, Akksul, and Thaldyr had endured the torture of the Kett.   
  


He had been there the longest of the three. His hand drifted up to his shoulder, where it seemed to always ache with the phantom pain of being broken. He’d tried to protect the younger two Angara during their time in captivity, it had...been painful.

 

Akksul and Thaldyr had disowned their own families, for not rescuing them. They’d been young, reckless, and full of hate and despair. 

 

He hadn’t seen the warning signs, not until too late. He frowned, shaking off the thoughts as he glanced back over to the trio in the Tech Lab. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as Jaal let out a suggestive purr at the alien, laughing as she flushed and hit him on his shoulder. Apparently, the other human had a similar reaction to himself, telling the two to leave if they were going to get ‘mushy’.  They didn’t.

 

They laughed and the Pathfinder continued talking about frivolous things before letting her sister know they were almost done with take off procedures.

 

He stiffened when Jaal released the woman’s hand and turned to lock eyes with him, a knowing smile on his face.   
  


What was that smile for?  
  


Evfra narrowed his eyes at the younger Angara and growled in irritation as the purple skinned male made his way up the ramp. 

 

“What?” Evfra asked, his voice sharp. 

 

“We are going to leave Aya in a few minutes, Evfra. It will be okay. We will save the Moshae.” Jaal’s eyes turned towards the two human woman, who were soon joined by the light colored human. Cora, he remembered from reports.  


  
Evfra gave a snort. Jaal’s optimism was nice, but he was a realist. 

 

“If she is still alive.” Evfra said, gripping the rail as he looked down at the humans.  


  
Jaal nodded, his smile disappearing. “If she is not...” He sighed and crossed his arms,  and for the first time Evfra noticed how much the young boy had grown. His shoulder width was wider than his own, and his arms thicker. Evfra looked away and down at the humans again. “If she is not alive, Evfra, we will destroy every last Kett to make sure. You have not seen her fight, Evfra. You do not know.” 

 

Evfra felt Jaal’s eyes on him, and he looked up to see the sure expression on his face. 

 

“Viveka is a miracle.”

 

“You are a skutting fool.”  
  


“I am not blind to the things she has done….and will do.” Jaal said quietly, dropping his arms and smiling with unhindered affection as his eyes stared down at his Taoshay. “You can not see. You do not know.”

 

Evfra gave a snort and looked back down to the women gathered below. Nick looked up at them, and for a moment their eyes met before her brows lowered, causing a crease to form. She looked confused, for a moment, before turning back to her conversation on the Krogan and the Medical Officer.   
  


He turned away and sat back down on the long cushioned bench. Jaal turned to give him another knowing smile.

 

Evfra gave a sniff of annoyance and checked his data pads again.

  
  
_ What does Jaal know that I do not? _


	7. Interest

Evfra stared at the datapad in his hand, going over the events the past 24 hours  as he stared blankly as the orange screen. Everything was going as normal up until the Pathfinder and her team began talking in his office. People sent on assignments, people sending in reports, people dead. It had, actually, been a good day. More people alive than dead, in fact, by some dramatic numbers. They’d steadily been increasing since the Pathfinder’s visit to Veold.

 

She’d given his people hope. 

 

It had been a long time since hope was renewed, a long time since he’d seen his people telling others  _ not one more.  _

 

She’d said something along the lines when she’d rescued his people from the Kett facility. 

 

_ Not one more.  _

 

They’d believed in her, for some reason. This alien, a foreigner from the stars, had managed to turn every single one of their heads and make them  _ believe.  _

 

And now, with her sister, she has doubled in strength. Not simply from her own sheer will, but because  _ he,  _ who didn’t believe in her, didn’t trust her, had felt  _ hope  _ when her sister stared him down over the holographic communications system. 

 

Then,  when he’d just started to think his day was going good, they’d found hidden Roekaar in Aya. Spying. One had been guarding the door to the  _ skutting Daar Goss.  _ A blow to his pride, for sure. He was not happy. Not happy at all. 

 

He’d meant it when he said Roekaar had no place on Aya. They turned their backs to the cause, sacrificing their own people in a battle that didn’t need to be fought.   
  
He had things in hand with the aliens. 

 

_ Jaal  _ had things in hand. 

 

Jaal had the Initiative Aliens’ Pathfinder so thoroughly enthralled in him, he was certain that there would be an Alliance made. In fact, if the reports are accurate, the aliens would not be able to quite handle things without her. They had tried. Their cast-offs had taken Kadara, but it was little less than a rotting  _ daar  _ doomed to failure.  They would take back Kadara as soon as it begins to fail. 

 

He almost shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts, but he still didn’t trust the aliens enough for them to know he was thinking of anything. He leaned forward, bracing his arms on his knees as he stared at the orange screen and began digging for details in his memory. 

 

_ What did Jaal know?  _

 

Surely, this wasn’t about their clash in head quarters? He remembered pride bloom in his chest as Jaal rose up to stand between him and his newfound human family. Evfra almost wanted to chuckle at that, the boy had actually dared to let loose his bioelectricity to lash out towards him.

 

No, that was not it. They both understood now that Jaal was an adult perfectly capable of keeping his little human family out of trouble. 

 

It was not likely the strange human idioms. Even within their own people there were several cultures on several planets, not everyone had the same way of speaking. There were family tongues specifically for speaking within family, some of these have evolved in such a way as well.

 

The uncomfortable twinge he felt when the human—the pathfinder’s sister—used her biotics. First when she’d held the prisoner, more sharply when she caused a shockwave. It was...an odd feeling. He remembered he looked to Jaal, who had offered nothing...until now.

 

Evfra stood, scowling. 

 

He would get answers. Jaal was still overlooking his little humans from up here. Perfect.   
  
“Jaal Ama Darav.” Evfra said, and Jaal turned to him with a smile.  
  
“Evfra.”

 

“What do you know of what happened?” Evfra said, glancing at the humans below then back to Jaal. Jaal smiled at him widely, showing his teeth. 

 

“Evfra, if you wish to know what has happened, all you have to do is walk down to the humans and trace them with your bioelectrics.” Jaal said, amused. “Place ally tracers on them.”

 

Evfra raised a brow. “I can do that from here.” 

 

Jaal chuckled. “ Then watch the reaction.”

 

Evfra narrowed his eyes at Jaal for a moment before extending out his bioelectrics, he watched as Cora didn’t flinch as he placed small markers on her back. Nothing. He then moved on to the Pathfinder, who, like Cora, hadn’t flinched. 

 

Then his bioelectrics hit Nick. She tensed, and her brows knit together in confusion before she looked up at him with anger in her eyes. 

 

“If you have questions, asshole, get down here and fucking ask.” Nick said, loudly, causing both Viveka and Cora to look at her surprised. Evfra blinked, looking over to Jaal who had a grin on his face as he winked down at his human. 

 

He looked back just in time to see the Pathfinder utter a small ‘oh’ and a grin appear on her face. 

 

“So good of you to volunteer, Nick!” Viveka Ryder said, hooking her arm into Cora’s and dragging the other woman off. “Jaal! We’re going to need you in the BioLab!”

 

“Coming, darling one!” Jaal called out, looking over to Evfra and clapping his shoulder. “We will leave you to talk now, Evfra. I am happy for you.” 

 

Evfra gave him a baffled, confused look and Jaal quickly left. When he looked down at the human who had reacted to his bioelectricity it struck him.

 

_ Oh. _

 

_ Skkut.  _

 

She began moving her hoverchair up the ramp and he swallowed the skutting lump in his throat. 

 

He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and looked her over. No longer was she in the light armor, but a pair of shorts and a shirt with thin straps. He cocked his head as he wondered what the bumps on her chest were for, but that didn’t matter at the moment. His eyes lingered on the scars around her neck, small and almost invisible. Puncture wounds, separated exactly the same amount of space apart, rounded her neck. A large scar wrapped itself over her shoulder at the base of her neck, and that only began the scars. They littered her limbs, crossing over each other. Some looked like claw marks, others like bullet holes, the teeth of some creature had punctured her outer right thigh. 

 

He looked back up at her and she had a brow raised. 

 

“Yeah, have a ton of fucking scars, was _that_ what your question is?” Nick asked, leaning back in her hover chair and crossing her arms. The Rylkor chick climbed up, using her shirt then her...bumps?...as leverage to get up onto her shoulder. It sat in the crook of her neck, letting out a soft chirp before using it’s front claws to clean its face. 

 

“I have many questions, human. Your scars are of little curiosity, other than your neck. You have been shot, bit, stabbed, shot, it merely brings to question when and where you were held captive. I have come to the conclusion it is not a tale you wish to tell, no more than mine is.” Evfra said, walking over to the couch and sitting, grabbing a data pad. “I do question your sanity, going into this mission wounded.”

 

“I was in a _coma_ while my sister’s been out _here._ I’m not fucking letting her out there alone.” Nick said, moving her chair over to the couch and lifting herself out, plopping onto the couch a few feet away. The Rylkor hissed in annoyance as it dropped onto the couch beside her. 

 

“More reasons you should not be on the field. Your sister is a capable warrior, she will be fine.” Evfra said calmly, tapping at his data pad and pulling up a file. “You are mending properly?”

 

“Uh, as in healing? I guess? I’m not Commander fucking Shepard but I don’t let things like this keep me from a good battle. I’m doing physical therapy, if that’s your question? Your species ask weird ass things.” Nick said with a sigh. “Turians mostly just ask about the hair.”

 

“Hn. Jaal has already sent me many strange human oddity facts. The Pathfinder enthralled him and kept him from reporting properly for some time.” Evfra said, causing Nick to snort. 

 

“I knew he was stupid and reckless.” 

 

“Only when his life takes a drastic turn. He was not sent with your sister without thought. He could kill everyone on this ship with little issue. He is one of our best. He is...emotional. Even for Angara, who, by your species standards, are much more open.” Evfra scrolled down the page of his data pad. “You are certain your biotics will keep you from death?”

 

“Been hurt worse than this, and from the data I have from Viv’s encounters, I’ve faced similar enemies. Harder, in some cases.” She picked up the Rylkor and pet it gently under it’s chin. “However, they weren’t coming in this kind of force. We need to find the leaders, kill the leaders and you’ll be able to pick off the pockets of resistance.”

 

“Yes. It is the strategy they used against us when the battle first began.” Evfra said, raising a brow at her. 

 

“So reports say. I don’t have the full story, but I get the basics.” Nick looked down at her arm and flexed her fingers, watching the tendon in her wrist. “They cut off the main source of the problem, and began the harvest. We can do the same to them, given a little time.” She frowned and dropped her hand. “Salarian STG would be extremely useful right now.”

 

“What is that?” Evfra asked and she gave a soft snort. 

 

“This will take some explaining. Salarians, like our pilot, Kallo, are very short lived compared to humans, turians, and apparently Angara. We’re short lived compared to Krogan and Asari. Because of this, Salarians think much faster, they make excellent scientists. However, they don’t generally make a good fighter.” She turned her eyes to him. “That’s their first advantage. The Salarian Special Tactics Group, or STG, is a special fighting force, infiltration force, and scientists. The greatest minds of their species are—were—part of this group. Trust me when I say an STG agent is probably one of the worst enemies you can have. Not that they went out to make enemies, their main agenda was research and development. It was just...to get information they wanted, it sometimes took a fight to get.” She paused and chuckled.

 

“Not that the other races are lesser in their fighting. Turian society was very militaristic, right down to the civilians. Humans are more genetically diverse than any other race, and we recover from wounds that would generally kill anything else...well, except Krogan.” She looked over at Evfra who was, again, looking her over. 

 

“How do you survive the initial hits? You do not have any external defenses.” Evfra said and Nick grinned. 

 

“That’s what makes us scary—there’s been multiple humans that have taken guns to the face and survived.” At that, Evfra looked horrified. Nick laughed at his expression. “Fucking hell, the expressions never get old! I always tell that to other races! It’s fucking great every fucking time!” 

 

Evfra composed himself and scowled. “You tell others of this...unnatural survival of your species to laugh at them?” He asked and she nodded. 

 

“Oh, hell yeah! Well, example...” She pulled up her shirt, revealing her stomach and the scars that littered her there. “See this?” She pointed at a straight but deep scar on her stomach. He nodded and she turned around. “I have the matching one on the other side. Batarian stabbed me straight through with a sword of all things.”

 

“Batarian?” Evfra asked and Nick snorted. 

 

“Yeah, they should have been on one of the other arks, the Quarians had a bigger ark than the ones that we came in, they housed a few of the species that were more rare. Batarian society is...was...run on slavery. They have a ton of eyes, even more nostrils, and their faces are wrinkly as fuck.” Nick said, and Evfra had to hide his amusement at her description. “Anyway, yeah, so this scar is actually newer than most the other ones, and this Batarian was coming at me due to my past encounters with them. I’d already taken down his team, blown up his ship, and I was pretty busted up from fighting three Krogan. Back up was on the way, but not fucking fast enough.”  
  
“ _Three_ Krogan?” Evfra asked and she nodded.

 

“Yup, Krogan just have over active healing—you have to focus one down at a time. Of course, it doesn’t help when all three go into bloodlust and are charging with their wounds healing while you’re trying to fucking dodge them and bullets from the Batarians.” She gave a snort. “Anyway, it took some time, and after I got two down I was able to call for back up. When the third went down, back up was five minutes away. I had the one batarian left, and, even though my biotic implant was overheated so I couldn’t get him with that, I still had a shot gun. He stabbed me, I shot him point blank in the chest.” She said, with a proud grin. 

 

“Hn. You enjoy battle.” He said with a smirk. 

 

“I enjoy _explosions._ Even made by Batarian guts.” She said with a chuckle. “Viveka secretly enjoys a good fight, though she won’t admit it.” She paused, raising a brow at him. “Weren’t we suppose to be answering your questions?”  
  
His eyes caught hers, and he raised a brow. “We have been.”

 

“Oh. Well, fuck, you just wanna know random crap? Then come on, lets go to the Mess where I can get some fucking coffee. You can have some too, Angara safe and shit. Scan it if you want.” She stood then, frowning at her hover chair. “We’ll have to take the fucking god-damned long way around. I can’t fucking climb the fucking ladder.” Her annoyance was...amusing.

 

Evfra nodded in reply, standing as she sat in her hover chair. 

 

_ She is not...terribly repulsive.  _ He thought as they walked. 

 

\------

 

“Did they seriously just talk about blood n guts stuff?” Viveka whispered, pressing her ear to the locked BioLab door. “I can barely hear them.”

 

Jaal chuckled while Cora rolled her eyes. 

 

“Are you serious, right now though? This Ushior is some kind of soul mate finder?” Cora asked and Jaal shook his head.

 

“No, it finds compatibility on several levels, you can find more than one partner with Ushior, though finding even one is rare.” Jaal said and Viveka gave a soft snort. 

 

“It better be, I won’t be happy if someone else pops up. Why isn’t he mentioning it to her?” Viveka said and Jaal thought about it. 

 

“I do not think that would be a problem, I am more than happy with your affections, I would not want you to share your affections with another, and I do not want to share mine with another. Also, it is too soon to mention, it is...odd and invasive to your kind. Establishing the connection is the first step, he can not do that if she hides from him.” Jaal said and Cora gave him a soft slap on his shoulder. 

 

“Well said, Jaal. Monogamous is good for Viv.” Cora said and Viveka suddenly shushed them. 

 

“Guys—they’re moving to the mess!” 

 

Cora sighed. “Are we seriously sneaking around and eavesdropping?” Cora asked and Viveka looked at her, nodding. 

 

“Unless you want me to ask about how things went with Kan--”  
  
“Point made, Jaal can go make tea for us, and we can go into your room.” Cora said and Viveka grinned. 

 

“Then SAM can relay what they’re sa--”  


** SAM(Viveka omnitool): I can not relay private conversations.  **

 

“It’s not private when they are in a non-enclosed area.” Viveka protested, crossing her arms.

 

** SAM(Viveka omnitool): You are being hypocritical. You do not wish for me to release you and Jaal’s conversations alone in the m-- **

 

“Pathfinder privileges!” Viveka said and Cora gave a soft chuckle next to her. Jaal tapped his chin and grinned. 

 

“Sam, my dear one and I talk about private topics—such as those pertaining our relationship—Evfra and Nick are not, correct?”

 

** SAM(Jaal omnitool): Affirmative, Mr. Ama Darav.  **

 

“That is what makes their conversation not private.” Jaal said, winking at Viv’s happy expression. 

 

** SAM(Jaal Omnitool): I will change my privacy settings. Thank you Mr. Ama Darav.  **

 

“Let me guess—this has helped you grow.” Viveka asked.

 

** SAM(Viveka omnitool): That is correct. I appreciate this. **

 

Jaal smiled happily before Viveka grabbed his arm, leading him out of the Bio Lab with Cora not far behind. 


	8. Tea Time

Jaal entered the mess nodding to Evfra and Nick before grabbing a tray and three cups to make tea. Pausing, he wondered briefly if Cora liked her tea the same as Viveka did. Deciding it didn’t matter too much, as he could bring some milk and honey with him should she need it, he gathered the items on a tray. Perhaps he should leave the customizing of Viveka’s tea to her, as well, but he found he liked knowing how she liked her tea at different times.

 

If it had been a hard day, Viveka had three spoons of honey in her tea, and just a little milk. If her day had been fine it was two spoons of honey and a lot of milk. If she was tired she had two spoons of honey with no milk, it seemed to wake her up. If she was upset with him in some form, which was thankfully not often, she took her tea without either.

 

As if she didn’t want him making tea special for her, taking away that privilege from him.

 

It wasn’t as though he thought she actually meant it that way, she was too kind and never stayed mad very long, but he sometimes felt that way.

The kettle still heating on the stove, he moved to put the honey in Viveka’s cup. He paused, looking back at Evfra and Nick, who’d been talking about various things, but Evfra had asked a particularly interesting question: why did the aliens come to this cluster?

 

Nick had paused, having a cup of coffee halfway lifted to her lips. She narrowed her eyes down at the contents and then looked to Evfra as she put it down. Her fingers soon looped together and she placed her chin on her fingers.

“Tell me, Evfra, do you think us aliens are so different than your species?” She asked, and Evfra cocked a brow at the question. His question had remained unanswered. “I’m getting to the fucking point, answer.”

 

“Yes...and no.” Evfra’s mouth was drawn in a frown in thought and he crossed his arms, leaning back as her Rylkor ate paste from a bowl on the table greedily. “At first, yes. I have little experience with aliens who are not an enemy.”

 

“The little known truth is we’re the contingency plan. The fucking breeders for our respective species, because no one was sure if our damn galaxy was going to be saved.” She looked down at her cup. “If you want honesty, you’re going to fucking get it. We were under attack—it was worse than your Kett. I saw one...those Reaper _things._ I was on the Citadel when that fucking machine hit us. It was bigger than any starship I’d ever seen.” She paused then, placing her hands on the table.

“I don’t know the exact details, but I know what I fucking saw. It brought in a hoard of this fucking AI race—the Geth—and then these fucking...we called them husks. They were us...our people turned against us...but they didn’t _choose._ They were fucking transformed into...fuck. Viveka saw one human get turned. They weren’t human anymore. They would run around...slaughtering everything.” Her fists clenched, and her eyes closed. “We fought for hours before Commander Shepard came and destroyed the Reaper. Warned everyone she could about them coming—a whole army of the damn _Reapers._ Who could turn us on our own, infiltrate our special forces. Just one...Just one destroyed colony after colony and made it look like _accidents.”_

 

“We were sent here, because the council didn’t know if we were going to fucking live or die. I’m here to carry Viv’s kids—it was the only way to get Viv on board. I wanted to fucking stay and fucking fight, but Viv...Viv needed out. Viv _shouldn’t_ be in this fucking position she’s fucking in. She’s seen too fucking much already.” Nick clenched her fists.  
  
“You want to know why we’re here? Because everyone else is probably fucking dead.”

 

Jaal and Evfra both looked at her in shock and horror. “ _Machines?”_ Evfra asked and Nick’s eyes turned dark.

 

“Machines who could think. More than just AI. The one that attacked the Citadel was...” She cracked her knuckles. “It doesn’t fucking matter anymore. Unless they fucking listened to Commander Shepard—which they _weren’t_ when we left...They’re fucking dead. Those things won’t follow us here—they harvested from the Milky Way only. And if they did follow us, they’d have been here by now.”

She stood abruptly, picking up Talya who let off a chirp. “I need some fucking time alone.”

 

\-----  
  
Cora blinked, next to Viveka. “We were...a contingency plan?” Cora whispers and Viveka closed her eyes.

 

“It was need to know information only. We only found out...because dad needed to get me on board. Because I can’t have kids...Nick needed to come…it was a mess. She wanted to stay. She wanted to help prepare and fight...I couldn’t. Not after...” Viveka trailed off, shuddering at the memories. “I couldn’t fight something worse than Geth.”

 

“But the Council said...”

“The Council was full of shit.” Viveka said, and both women left the room and entered the kitchen. Viveka brought her shoulders back and raised her chin. “What you have heard doesn’t leave this ship. We are trusting you with information that 99% of our people are unaware of. Jelly Bean, can you make the tea extra sweet? Today just went downhill fast.”

 

“Of course, darling. Cora, are you staying?”

“No, I...have to think. Sorry.”

 

“It is no problem, I will bring tea to you before I retire with my dearest.”

 

“Thanks...” Cora said with a weak voice. Viveka looked over at Evfra.

 

“Sorry. Nick and I came…for a fresh start. Instead we find ourselves in another war. It’s...hard. On all of us.” Viveka said, lifting her chin. “We all need a little time to relax and start thinking straight, I think. I’ll be in the Pathfinder’s Quarters if you need me.” She turned on her heel and left, a tenseness to her that made Jaal sad.

 

Jaal poured the hot water into cups, and began steeping tea. “They are not so different, Evfra. My dear one has nightmares of the memories.” He says quietly, watching the liquids change color. “I do not know what happened to her sister, but I do know it was _worse_ than Viveka’s experience.” His eyes turned to Evfra. “They are strong, these two. They will bring the Moshae back, and you will not doubt her worth. She is the other half of my dearest. They have scars, inside and out, and burdens equal to your own.” He paused, looking back at the tea.

 

“Yours has been...bruised, but she is not broken, Evfra.”


	9. I'm Alive

Evfra leaned back in his seat, eyeing the tea that the human--Nick--had made for him. They'd used dried plant life for the tea, steeping the plants in the heated water until the water had changed in color. It was odd, how these aliens took extra steps for meals and drinks. Jaal had sent reports about it before, but it was different seeing such a thing in person. Looking over, he saw the human's coffee still sitting on the table. He sighed, picking it up and walking out of the kitchen without a word. He paused in the doorway, realizing her hoverchair was outside the kitchen still. She had walked back.   
  
He knew she hadn't gone up the ladder, he'd have seen her do so from his position in the room, so she had walked the longer route. 

Giving a small huff of annoyance, the Resistance leader placed her coffee in the cup holder and grabbed his tea. Taking the back of the chair in his other hand, he pushed it forward. It took some time, making sure drinks would not spill, but he found his way to the Tech Lab. He raised his hand to open the door, but paused. She said she wanted to be alone. 

His lips pressed together in a thin line. He'd brought these things of hers like a skutting youngling, she was going to take them whether she wanted to or not. 

As he raised his hand again, a muffled sound from inside stopped him short. Was that...an instrument? 

_Nothin' I say comes out right_

_I can't love without a fight_

_No one ever knows my name_

_When I pray for sun it rains_

Was the human...singing? He stood there, blinking in surprise. 

_I'm so sick of wasting time_

_But nothin's movin' in my mind_

_Inspiration can't be found_

_I get up and fall but..._

He found himself holding his breath, listening to the words as they translated into Shelesh via his translation implant. The words were...harsh to one's self. Why was she singing such things? He didn't have much time to ponder when her voice rose up.

 

\----

 

She stood from her bed, her fingers on the electronic strings of the multi-use asari-made guitar. It was made of thin, hard metal and had a small eezo core, balanced in the center of the instrument where a Guitar's sound hole would be. It's glow wavered every time her fingers moved across the strings, which was all around relaxing. Sure, she could have gone for the human-invented keyboard that had more instruments, but there was nothing quite like the feel of a guitar in her hands.   
  
As she came to the chorus, she found herself up on the bed, bent over her instrument, playing it louder. 

_I'm Alive! I'm Alive!_

_Oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,_

_Reaching for Heaven!_

She thought nothing of it when she heard her door open. It just meant she had an audience. 

_I will fight!_

_And I'll sleep when I die!_

_I live, my life, I'm Alive!  
_

She rocked a bit, looking up to see Evfra placing her chair to the side, her coffee in the holder. He looked up at her with a brow quirked, but was silent as she continued the song. 

_Every lover breaks my heart_

_And I know it from the start_

_But I end up in a mess_

_Every time I second guess_

She watched with amusement as Evfra gave a soft snort at the lyrics, taking a sip of his tea as he leaned back against the doorframe. 

_All my friends just run away_

_When I'm havin' a bad day_

_I would rather stay in bed_

_But I know there's a reason_

_I'm Alive! I'm Alive!_

_Oh, yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,_

_Reaching for Heaven!_

_I will fight!_

_And I'll sleep when I die!_

_I live, my life, I'm Alive!_

Despite the fun she had been having, she brought her hands down from the guitar. She raised a brow at Evfra as she stepped down from her bed and grabbed her coffee cup. 

"Thanks for bringing my shit, Blue Boy." She said, sitting in her hoverchair as her rylkor chick gave a rumble from it's pillow beside her bed. Talya gave a soft squawk, but simply turned her head and nuzzled into the soft fabric. 

"I had not expected you to be...musically inclined." He said, trying to find the right words. She snorted. 

"Yeah, well, theater school does that." She said before moving the hover chair over to the side of her bed, at the work bench. She lifted the guitar off her and placed it there, underneath the workbench tucked into a case in the corner. "Not that it fuckin' mattered much. Just good stress relief in the long run."

"Why did you not become a singer?" Evfra asked and Nick looked over at him. 

"When your first job ends up with you being captured, tortured, and sold, you don't particularly want to go back." Nick said bluntly, rolling her eyes. "I found the life of a soldier fit me just fine."

Evfra hummed at that, taking another sip of his drink. 

"Besides, after that incident I don't have the looks for a fucking singer anyway." She said, giving a snort. "Assholes wanted me to cover up my scars. Fuckin' bullshit sexist assholes. I can fuckin' sing just fuckin' fine, it's not like they fucking sliced my god damned throat open." She rose from her chair and moved to her bed. "What are you still fuckin' doing in here anyway? I'm not the most pleasant person to be around right now."

"Observation." Evfra said, his silver-blue eyes locking onto her. She refused to shift under his sharp gaze. For some reason she felt...off. "I am neither caring nor gentle in nature, you are better company than the other aliens."

"You're an antisocial asshole with controlling tendencies, so you choose the company of the social asshole with a rebellious streak? So you're also a masochist, good to know." She said, straightening her tools on the work bench and reaching for her carnifex pistol. "At least you're not fuckin' hugging me every time I fuckin' see you like Prince Charming does."

"Jaal is...emotional, even for Angara." Evfra said, frowning. "I almost shot him for hugging me a few years back."

Nick laughed at that, cleaning her gun slowly. "I told Viv I wouldn't kill him for the hugging. She warned me. I probably would have gutted him for touching me otherwise."

"You do not care for physical contact?" Evfra asked and Nick shrugged. 

"It's not that. I fuckin' choose who touches me." She gave a snort of amusement. "I like a good fuck, but I'm not a cuddly person." She lifted her gun and turned it side to side before going back to cleaning it. "Hugging and kissing? Fuck that. I'd rather just have my fun and get the fuck out."

"Interesting. You do not form emotional attachments? Are all humans like this?" 

"You're a fuckin' nosey prick. No, not all humans are like me. Then again, not all humans got sold as a sex slave." She said, causing his eyes to widen. "If you're fuckin' done with my personal history, let's delve into  _yours,_ asshole. Where'd you get the facial scars?" She saw him narrow his eyes and she gave a snort. "You asked about my personal shit, don't you look at me like I've overstepped."

Evfra sneered at her, knowing she was right. "Kett slave camp. I got these escaping."

"You got enslaved, too? Fuckin' fantastic. The one time I meet someone who fuckin' gets it and it's after the potential collapse of my entire galaxy. Anyone you had to leave behind, Big Blue?" She asked, pulling off her Omni-tool and going over the customized Omni-blade coding. 

"I got one hundred and thirty-three Angara out." He said, and she shook her head. 

"Not what I asked, buddy boy." She turned her eyes to him with an unimpressed look. "Don't evade the question like a fuckin' coward."

Evfra growled low at her, his bioelectricity sparking slightly in warning. She felt a weird shift in her biotics, but quickly willed them back into submission. "Don't think I don't know what you're fuckin' doing, that's still evading the damned question." 

"You are insufferable."

"And still wanting a straight answer, asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I'm Alive by Becca


	10. Attached

Evfra watched as the human put her Omnitool back on, closing her hand into a slightly open fist and pressing some...interface on her palm. When she brought her fingers back out, five bright orange blades hovered over the tips of her fingers like claws. She slowly closed her fist again, watching the blades disappear before they touched her skin. She smirked, pleased with the work she'd done.   
  
Looking around, she huffed in annoyance before going over to her locker in the corner of her room and pulling out a scarred and warped piece of metal. Tossing it up into the air, she slashed at it with her claw-blades. Streaks of red and orange scorched the surface before the metal cooled. 

"Interesting." Evfra commented, having not moved from his place against the doorway. 

"Still haven't answered the fuckin' question, Blue Boy. You know some serious shit about my past, give me some fuckin' details." Nick snarled, though her words lacked true aggression. He sighed. He knew that this was going to be difficult, after all, she was a skutting alien. 

"My family did not survive the ordeal, human. I left many behind, but none were alive." Evfra said, and she gave a sigh. She looked at the claw-blades and flexed them, as if assessing something. 

"Yeah, well, you know the only two members left of my family." She said, her tone filled with some annoyance. "First the fuckin' Relay 314 Incident, then fuckin' eezo, then fuckin' Kett." She whirled on him then, switching off her blades before settling her hands on her hip. "Talya, come." She said, without looking away from Evfra. Talya immediately popped up, striding over and standing between the woman's feet. The little Rylkor chirred and looked up at her owner as if in question. "Talya, find me apple." 

Talya gave a quick squawk and turned to look at her expectantly. Nick pressed a few buttons on her omnitool and Evfra could smell something crisp and sweet. Immediately the Rylkor began searching the room, chirring in confusion before racing to the door, waiting for it to open. Nick didn't look over at the creature as the doors swished open and she left. After the doors swished close, she dropped down into her chair and Evfra quirked a brow. 

"She needs to learn without me watching over her every move." Nick said, crossing her legs and typing some things into her omnitool. 

"You are training the Rylkor to do mundane tasks?" Evfra asks and Nick smirked. 

"She'll be able to go get my entire shopping list by the time I'm done. And her name is Talya, asshole."

"You are aware you haven't used my name."

"Sorry, Big Blue, asshole fits. Also you're big and blue. At least I'm not calling you Bluebell or Blueberry. Those cutesy nicknames are all Viv." 

"Indeed."

\----

Drack snorted as Talya came running into the room. She looked up at him and chirred. "What do you want, pest?" He asked as the raptor like creature ran over to the fridge and back. He hesitated a moment before opening the fridge and watched as she ran inside. She bit down into an apple and walked out, dragging the bigger fruit. Drack watched with astonished eyes as she drug it all the way out of the kitchen. "What the hell?"

\----

Nick grinned as Talya returned with the desired fruit in her mouth. She was dragging it, walking backwards until she saw Nick out of her peripherals and turned to drag it down by the woman's feet. Nick cooed at the little beast, running her fingers down the Rylkor's spine. "That's my good girl." She said with a soft tone that had Evfra quirking a brow again. 

She could form attachments just fine. She simply did not wish to with bed mates. That...was interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Jaal entered the room with an uncomfortable nervousness. He watched as Viveka paced the floor, and he had to clear his throat to get her attention off her ever moving feet. It wasn't the first time she'd been upset around him, but he was hoping to distract her from the feelings. "I...ah...I made your tea." He said, shifting from foot to foot. Viveka turned to him and gave him a small, weak smile. 

"Thank you, Jelly Bean. Sorry, just...I don't like thinking about that stuff." She said as she took the tea from him and they settled on the edge of her bed. He curled an arm around her and pressed his lips to her forehead. 

"No need to apologize, my starlight. I am happy you are more open with your emotions with me." He said into her hair before taking a drink of his tea. He watched as she sipped at her own, snuggling into his side. 

"I'm still thinking you're probably some amazing hallucination." Viveka said, looking up at him. "You make perfect tea, you're sweet as candy, you like to work on things, you are the best partner I have on the field, and you even have the good looks to back everything up. How do you get so lucky in the everything department anyway?"

Jaal's cowl flushed blue as he shifted uncomfortably. "I...may seem capable to you...but I am not. Not really." 

"You're kidding right? You're amazing!" Viveka said, turning her eyes to him in shock. He chuckled. 

"My family...the Ama Daravs...we are a...hrm...famous family in a way. Many of my cousins are great scholars or high ranking commanders, we even have some who are architects and historians!" Jaal said, swinging his cup out with familial pride. "We have younglings who show promise in battle already, or have been chosen to join the elders in talks to learn politics!" He paused then, bringing his cup back towards him and clasping his feet together in a tangled knot of worried fingers. "Then...there is me. I am...good, yes. I am a good warrior...one of the few that Evfra has close by. However, I...am not exceptional like the rest of my family."

"Well,  _I_ think you're amazing. I know what it's like living in another's shadow..." She leaned into him. "But, in the end, our positions lead us to meeting each other, right?"

"Viveka, you are...You will always be my _everything._ If we had not met that day...I would have had to find you some day." He said, purring as he pressed his nose into her hair. "I adore you, Taoshay. You are intelligent, kind, beautiful beyond imagination. I can not think of a life without you in it."

"I love you, too." She said, a flush gracing her cheeks as she placed her cup on the nightstand and stood to stand in front of him. Her hands gently cupped his jaw and she kissed him slow and sweet. Bioelectrics and Biotics sparked to life, clashing and mingling in a familiar lovers dance that came easily. His strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as he began to dominate the kiss, groaning as the feel of her tongue against his made him want more.

It wasn't long before she was straddling him, sitting high on her knees and forcing him to lean back, releasing her as he pressed a palm on the bed and kept his tea away from them carefully. 

Sitting up, he slid a hand under her rear and stood to put his tea away, taking her with him and never breaking their kiss. Her hands had moved from his jaw to the back of his cowl, and the pressure from her too-many fingers forced a moan from his throat. She chuckled against his lips and he growled at her.   
  
" _Temptress."_

"Mmhmmm…Kiss me some more." She murmured as he pressed her down into the bed. 

"You are a  _tease."_ He said, lowering his head to lick and nibble down the side of her throat. It caused her to gasp, and he smirked. 

"You're the tease, I'm..." She arched her back as his hands found her breasts over her shirt. "...innocent...." 

"Darling, it is becoming increasingly hard not to taste you..." He growled out as he felt the spark of lust in her biotics. "Skkut."

"Jelly Bean...if you don't stop we're going to end up..." She flushed red as his tongue dipped into her cleavage, a slow and bold lick. They'd been slowly getting further and further towards sex in their alone time, but both of them still had reservations due to their respective species' view on each other's race. He sighed, pulling off of her, running his thumbs over the hardened buds that lay hidden under her shirt. 

"I will go shower, Taoshay… You drink your tea and rest." He said, leaning down to press a kiss to her slightly swollen lips and pulling away to head into their bathroom. Viveka threw her arms over her eyes and internally cursed the thoughts that drifted into her mind of wanting to join him. 

That was definitely not the way to stay abstinent. 


	12. Chapter 12

The next day cycle began with Jaal waking to a quick kiss on the nose. His eyes cracked open and he grabbed her, pulling her in close with a grunt. 

Jaal didn't like mornings. 

Viveka found incredible amusement in waking him early, just to peek at the grumbly side of him. It was cute, she'd said to him once. But, every morning, he simply wanted to pull her back down into bed and go back to sleep. Usually, she gracefully stayed out of reach and he would wake to the sound of the shower running. Today, though, she had damp hair and smelled of the cleaning products of her people. He cracked an eye open again to see her smiling up at him from her place tucked against his chest. 

"You're cute." She said and he murmured out a sleepy reply as she ran her hands on the underside of the pronounced cartilage on his chest. He squirmed, lightly chuckling and she giggled. He growled and grabbed her hands, flipping himself over her and pinning her hands above her head. She winked and he rolled his eyes. 

"Must you wake so skutting early?" He grumbled out lowering his head to lick softly at her neck. "We could be enjoying each other's warmth and sleeping, yet you must play these games."

She leaned her head back with a smile on her face, though her cheeks were stained red with her blush. "Wouldn't it be better to enjoy each other while we're awake? You barely stir when I get up, you know."

A purr tore through him as he kissed her throat gently. "I am perfectly aware when you leave the bed, Taoshay. I simply know you will return to wake me soon enough."

She squirmed under him, laughing as he moved to keep her hands together with one hand. The other traced her left arm, down the side of a breast, then gripping her waist firmly. "You're very aggressive this morning." She said, arching her back as his tongue found itself in her cleavage, lapping at the water that remained on her skin. 

"Hmmm...I think you like the attention, dear one." He purred at her before capturing her lips with his own. She couldn't say otherwise, she always loved him lavishing her with attention. It was one of the perks of waking him up, after all. Whether it was fun, playful attention or the rush of having a taste of what was sure to come at a later date. 

She wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him close. He broke their kiss to give a rumbling purr of bliss as his erection ground against her. She took that moment to get her hands free and flip them. His back flush against the bed while she straddled him. "I think you secretly like mornings." She said, her hands exploring the hard muscle of his chest and abs. He rolled his hips, grinding against her as her small fingers traced his lower abs.   
  
"No. You are, however, an excellent distraction." 


	13. Chapter 13

Cora sighed as she read and reread the message from Tiran. He certainly had a way with words, but never over the less than secure Nexus channels. He wasn't exactly romantic--their relationship hadn't progressed to such a state. As far as she was concerned, at the moment, he was still an eligible bachelor with every right to find other partners. And, as far as he was concerned she could as well. For now, this suited their respective needs. 

They were both assigned to different posts, it would not be logical to develop a more attached relationship. 

Still, when he asked about how the Pathfinder was doing, she knew he really meant herself. He knew if anyone caught wind of their less than professional time alone together it would result in the monitoring of his emails. They couldn't get into her own, not with SAM on guard. And, in a way, if Tann or Addison monitored the emails it would make Viveka look better. They discussed how well the crew was adapting to the Angara, which was good. She discussed how well the Pathfinder's sister got on with the Resistance Leader, which really meant that the rest of them really didn't speak to him outside the Pathfinder and Jaal. She talked about how PeeBee had found some useful information about local wildlife that seemed to be used by the Angara as beasts of burden, which he would know was about the Rylkor later on. Things were subtle and hidden in their messages to each other, and it suited them just fine. 

Today was no different, he'd sent a subtle message asking about how well their latest mission to secure the Angara ties was going. He wanted to know if she expected trouble. 

She didn't want to worry him, but it would be a lie if she didn't say she wasn't a little worried. She was always worried right now. Agonizing how to write this message, she raked a hand through her hair.

\-----

PeeBee squealed as Sparky raced around the bridge, squawking at Suvi in indignation that she was out of tea already. He'd become accustomed to having some of her tea in the morning. Suvi tried to calm him, but it had just made it worse! 

Her soft shush was taken as an insult and now the young chick was throwing a temper tantrum, running around and stopping briefly to hiss and squawk in an annoyed manner. 

"Sparky, come on, stop!" PeeBee shouted, chasing the little thing as it ducked into the load out area. He merely let out an angry growl at her. She huffed and grabbed him, narrowing her eyes as he flailed in her grip, but didn't try to bite. "You are going in time out." She scolded the Rylkor, who suddenly stopped it's flailing and chirred miserably. 

She didn't want to assume they could understand speech, but it certainly seemed like it. 

Maybe it was the tone.

Maybe it was specific key words. 

Maybe it was body language.

Or all of the above.

Still, whatever it was, Sparky understood he'd overstepped now and was going to be punished--again. She sighed. 

It was like having a kid. She wasn't sure if she was the right person for this...Still, she made a decision to see it through and she would. 

Besides, she almost had his training kit ready! 

\-----

Nick was up early enough to head down to the cargo hold and do laps up top, slowly without her leg braces or biotics, but a slow walk was fine. 

She did two laps without braces, and five more with them. She stopped not because she was tired, but because she was worried about stressing her legs before the mission. She knew before the mission was done she'd have to use her biotics to keep herself from faltering, but that was fine. She would do anything to make sure the mission ended on a successful note. Anything. It wasn't until she was done with her laps that she noticed Evfra and Jaal stretching in the lower deck. Both were in full armor, which caused her to raise a brow as she settled into her hover chair and watched from the elevator. 

It didn't take long before a small fizzing sound happened, and both Angara were suddenly done stretching and had phased forward in a biotic-like fashion, clashing more towards Jaal's side than in the middle. 

Evfra was clearly faster. 

When their hands met above them in a fight for dominance, Jaal seemed to hold his own, but she could see he was straining far more than Evfra. It wasn't long before Jaal jumped up to kick at Evfra's stomach, causing him to let go with a grunt. Evfra retaliated with a swift and hard jab to Jaal's side, his fist sparking as it landed. 

Jaal stumbled, but caught himself and cartwheeled away from the powerful blue Angara. Nick's body broke out in goosebumps as she saw Evfra easily adjust, never taking his eyes from Jaal. 

As the Resistance Leader phased, so did Jaal. When they met, Jaal was slammed into the floor with the hand-like foot of Evfra grasping his shoulder and his other foot in a fist, having slammed into the outside of Jaal's left leg and pinning it down against the right. Jaal growled low and surged with bioelectricity, throwing the slimmer Angara off of him, but having to jerk his shoulder out of the tight grip. 

When Jaal stood, he opened his mouth and let out that strange chuffing sound again. 

Evfra grew ridged and let out a low growl. Bioelectricity clashed in the air and suddenly the cargo hold's lights flickered. 

Nick raised a brow as both men stopped, looking up at the light fixtures. 

"They are not fitted for bioelectrical battles." Evfra stated more than asked. 

Jaal nodded. "We will finish this another time." Jaal shot Evfra a smile. "Join us for lunch, Evfra. I am certain you will find it enlightening." 

Evfra scoffed, crossing his arms. "I'm sure. Come, we must go over the data from yesterday evening--I will not allow those I left in charge to damn us to failure."

"Ah, yes. Just give me a moment, I must speak to Drack a moment before hand." 

"The Krogan?"

"Yes. I want to make sure he is informed of you accompanying us to lunch."

"Go. I will be upstairs."

"I know."


	14. Chapter 14

Veold’s mountains shimmered with snow, blue and gray shadows being cast down by the large formations. Soft white clouds drifted above in the night sky, stars glittering like diamonds. A thick layer of ice had formed over most of the planet, covering the vast oceans in a splendid way. Below the surface large creatures swam, bioluminescent circular markings gleaming steadily over their long, serpentine bodies. A song drifted into the air in an eerie yet beautiful fashion that drifted through the air like a comforting blanket. It was beautiful. Nick leaned forward, placing her hand on the window of the shuttle. Her eyes wide as she drank in the sight. Sights like this were rare for her, she’d been so accustomed to the bloody battles of the traverse, she’d forgotten this feeling. The wanderlust that use to drive her to explore.

It was something she had taken for granted, back then, the peace of it all.

Her lips pressed together and she looked away, her eyes hardening as she suppressed the longing to return to those days. She wasn’t a naïve girl anymore, she was a warrior. Her eyes drifted to the others onboard. The resistance members on her team were soldiers born into this warring time, molded into fighters through painful losses and bloody battles. The members of the Pathfinder team in her group were uneasy, restless.

They hadn’t been so thoroughly beaten that the fight became part of them.

She didn’t wish it on them. It was a dark place one couldn’t return from.

Her gaze shifted to the front of the shuttle, where Evfra stood beside the pilot. Another torn apart by death and destruction. Chaos consumed so many of his kind, yet so many still clung to the peace. Jaal, Viveka’s poor deluded Angara, clung to it close to his heart. Less of a warrior, more of a protector. Yes, that purple prince charming would protect Viveka from so much pain if he could. A pitifully unrealistic goal.

Things like this couldn’t be avoided in war. And Viveka would be the tip of the spear in all of this. The leaders of the Initiative would ensure that. She was the face of the people, the symbol of hope.

Evfra had a more realistic view of things. He knew there was no avoiding the losses they would endure. His gaze shifted to her briefly and their eyes met. There was a fire in his gaze, a burning flame of vengeance that lingered within him.

She knew what he saw in hers. The unwavering ice storm that numbed her and kept her sane.

He nodded at her, acknowledging her on a deeper level than most. He knew. He knew the battle ahead would likely cost lives. They were sacrificing the few for the many, getting this Moshae back. If he was willing to go into this for the Moshae, then she must be a significantly important person. An influential person. A leader.

She would come out of there changed, if she wasn’t already tainted by the battles against the Kett.

She turned her gaze away and brought her mind away from such things. Soon she would need to turn to the darkest part of herself, the part that thrived in the blood of her enemies. Her bloodthirst that could never be quenched.

\--------

Veold’s cold environment made it difficult for Viveka to enjoy how beautiful the world was. Even now, in her seat on the warmed shuttle, she fidgeted, making sure her jacket was compressed properly beneath her upper armor set. She pulled up her hood over her helm, trying desperately to block out the memories of her last trip to Veold.

The slave camp had been awful.

The cold had been terrible.

The Kett that were here in droves were disgustingly active.

She hated Veold right now. She remembered the blood splashed over the snowy landscape. She remembered cleaning her armor by a heater, bunkered down in that terrible labor camp’s main building after the battle. Jaal, who had come to speak with her.

 _In the stable environment of the building, Ryder took off her helm and began using a rag to wipe green blood off it. She didn’t look up at him, she didn’t need to. He somehow knew she knew it was him. He kneeled before her and pulled out a cleaning cloth of his own. Slowly, he began to clean the blood away from her arms._ _“We make an amazing team, huh?” She murmured, setting down her helm, giving him her arm as she began wiping off the chest piece still on her._

_Jaal chuckled. “It was very exciting. I have never...connected with another like I have you.”_

_She smiled at him. “I bet, you’re purring pretty loud over there.” She laughed as he began working at cleaning her back. “You really enjoy the closeness, no matter the situation, huh?”_

_“Hm. With you, yes. I have no one I have bonded with like this. It is a new and thrilling experience.”_

_She blushed a bit. “I thought you said Angara kinda feel each other, you know, and stuff.” She said and Jaal nodded._

_“Yes, however, what is going on with you is...deeper. More...intense. It grows stronger every day. The closest I can compare it to is something I...am more nervous to discuss with you at present than anything.” He was suddenly pulling her back against him, wrapping his arms around her as his nose fell to her neck and his breath huffed out in a hot sigh. “You are amazing.” He mumbled against her back and she smiled at how bluntly honest he was._

_“You’re sweet, Jelly Bean.” She said, patting his leg. “But I’m trying to get cleaned up here.”_

_He chuckled into her neck, his hot breath making her flush slightly. “Yes, I know. I apologize.” He pulled away, lifting her armored hand and rubbing her knuckles to his cheek._

_Ryder laughed, pulling her hand away. “I need my hands to clean! Unlike you, I only have the two!”_

_“Unacceptable! I should help, then, to make up for your strange flat feet!” Jaal said, grabbing a cloth with his foot._

_“Amazing feet!” She countered, turning to face him. He pressed his forehead to hers and laughed._

_“Strange, inadequate, flat, amazing feet.” He said, his eyes staring into hers. Her face was slightly flushed as he quickly pulled away. He hadn’t meant to press in so close, he had done it instinctually._

_“You, Jelly Bean, are a flirt.”_

_“And you are blushing.”_

 

“So, no one has ever seen the inside of one of these places, really?” Viveka asked and Jaal nodded.

“None who lived to tell. The prisoners who are taken there never return. They are ‘the disappeared’.”

“Has no one ever raided these places before?” Liam asked and Jaal shook his head.

“We have liberated Kett work camps, but never one of these…larger buildings. We have hypothesized several things. Angara taken to the Kett home cluster, maybe used here for resources, I prefer to think death has taken them. Death…is better.”

“We can’t just…give in to despair. We’ve gotta have hope. Hope that we can return those who are lost to their families.” Viveka said, giving his hand a squeeze. “That’s why we fight, it’s why we’re here.”

“Yes, you are right, Viveka. It is why so many asked to be part of this mission. We have brought our best with us.” Jaal said, taking a deep breath.

“It is why we’re excited to be part of this mission.” The Angaran pilot called back to them.

“Sam, activate our HUD. Use normal color codes. Armor color configuration to surrounding area until mission is complete.” Viveka said, watching as her stats popped up on screen. She looked over to Jaal. “Activate ally status in emergency situation.” She added, watching as Jaal’s stats dropped out of her vision.

Viveka shifted in her seat. Nick, she knew, was putting up her barriers and readying herself for the battle ahead.

No one knew, only her. Nick never truly loved the killing of others. A dark part of her, one that festered within her soul, one that was stuck there by the Batarians, relished in it. The Batarians had carved out a piece of her and destroyed it. She’d replaced it with a falsified thrill of battle that soon became so real, so much a part of her, that it had warped into something terrifying.

A hand gripped her’s and she almost jumped, looking over at Jaal and smiling. She leaned into his shoulder and smiled.

**Viveka(Team One): Testing, testing. One, two, three.**

**Drack(Team One): Hear you loud and clear, kid.** Drack replied, gripping his shotgun as he looked out the window. He was ready to get this show on the road.

 **Jaal(Team One): Darling, it is awkward speaking into this when you are holding my hand.** He looked over at her, causing her to chuckle.

Viveka smiled at him, squeezing his hand with an amused gleam in her eye. “System test, Jaal. Gotta do it.”

**Liam(Team One): Hey! Flirt with the Pathfinder off comms! It’s unfair to the rest of us!**

“I flirt with Viveka where you can see often, Liam. Why did you not say you were uncomfortable with my affections toward her? Are you still hoping fo-“

“NO. I really, _really_ don’t like other men sexually.”

“Oh. Huh. No men at all? I can introduce you to—”

“No. Really.”

\----

**Viveka(Ground Team): Testing, testing. One, two, three.**

**Nick(Ground Team): You didn’t test your system out on the Tempest? I already ran a diagnostics test, the comms are fine.** Nick replied, crossing her arms and looking over the rest of the crew.

 **Cora(Ground Team): She usually runs diagnostics before we set out and only tests like this between missions when we’re on the ground. You okay, Viv?** Cora asked, calmly looking out the window.

**Jaal(Ground Team): Dearest is fine, just nervous.**

**Vetra(Ground Team): Of course you’d answer for her.** Vetra said, rolling her eyes. PeeBee crossed her arms and huffed next to her.

 **PeeBee(Ground Team): This is _so_ unfair. You stuck me in the group with the people I _don’t_ want to sleep with, Vivi! Betrayed by my own Vivi! _Betrayed!_** PeeBee grumbled, throwing her hands up in the air as emphasis. 

**Vetra(Ground Team): Maybe that’s why you’re on this team.** Vetra pitched in, giving the Asari a quick wink.

**Liam(Ground Team): Wait, am I included in the want to sleep with group?**

**PeeBee(Ground Team): If you wanna be, hot stuff. Though, I dunno, some of these nice Angara over here would make the cut.** PeeBee practically gushed, grinning at the three stunned Angara who sat infront of their team.

**Jaal(Ground Team): Please do not attempt to seduce my comrades, the ones who are on your team have their partners already.**

**PeeBee(Ground Team): That’s even worse! Ugh! This isn’t fair!**

**Nick(Ground Team): All right, cut the chatter, the comms work fuckin’ fine.**

Nick rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip as it jutted out to the side. “Damn it, Viv. Get your shit together.” She murmured to herself, narrowing her eyes as she glared at the floor.

\-----

**Viveka(Distraction Team): Can all the Angara hear me loud and clear? Evfra, I need a response from you too.**

**Heckt(Distraction Team): Loud and clear, Pathfinder.**

**Voraan(Distraction Team): Stay strong and clear, Pathfinder! May the stars guide us to safety!**

**Tisarn(Distraction Team): Jaal, I am not mated.**

**Viveka(Distraction Team): I’ll let Jaal know.**

**Nick(Ground Team): Evfra can hear you, I see his nose wrinkle and sneer every time you say something.**

**Evfra(Distraction Team): Our communication lines are fine, human.**

“Jaal, Tisarn says that he isn’t mated.” Viveka said and grinned at him. Jaal snorted.

“Tisarn would be a good match for PeeBee. He is non-committal to his partners.”

Jaal would be there the entire time, fighting by her side. She turned her face and enjoyed the feel of the soft Rofjinn that he so proudly wore. She wouldn’t fail him. Never him.

 

\-----

 

**Viveka:  Jaal says Tisarn and PeeBee have free reign to flirt.**

**Evfra: You are an annoyance.**

**Nick: Agreed. Why do we have so many com systems? One for the whole distraction team would have been more efficient.**

**Evfra: Our technology is not fully compatible to yours, human. The Pathfinder found a way to set up communications, but it is unrefined and restrictive. It was, apparently, incredibly difficult to code this channel.**

**Jaal: I helped, it was not so much difficult as time consuming. We could not get everyone’s frequencies early enough.**

**Viveka: Which caused that stupid sparring session between you two. You’re both still on my bad side for blowing that light.**

**Nick: That was what that was about?**

**PeeBee: I missed out on half naked Angara wrestling?! _Why didn’t someone get me for the show?!_**

**Viveka: Jaal’s my boyfriend and I didn’t even get to see it.**

**Nick: You just missed the exploding light, really. Evfra was clearly stronger on the physical front, but Jaal had some high levels of bioelectrics going on. It was interesting.**

**Tisarn: Did you just…**

**Heckt: Aliens.**

**Voraan: Rude Aliens.**

**Jaal: My bioelectrics _are_ rather impressive. However, Evfra does not use his to the full extent with his soldiers. **

**Viveka: I don’t know where this went, or how that was rude, or why Jaal is suddenly grinning like mad.**

**Vetra: Probably some kind of pissing contest with bioelectrics.**

**Jaal: Pissing contests do not actually include urinating! It is a masculinity contest! I have learned this from Liam recently! And, yes, that is what it amounts to.**

**Liam: So…you basically called Evfra the lesser man.**

**Nick: Not that I give a damn, but we humans don’t have that bioelectric crap. Men of our species usually try to posture with aggression, or dick size comparisons. Not that us females care about either.**

**Vetra: From what I’ve seen women of your species have really complex ideas of masculinity and it varies from person to person.**

**Jaal: Angara find stability the most appealing.**

**Cora: Stability is a very nice quality to have.**

**Viveka: Agreed.**

**Nick: Can we stop now, this whole who’s the better man conversation is weird. Men are men.**

**PeeBee: I don’t get it at all. Asari don’t have this kind of thing. Monogender and all.**

**Tisarn: Your people are monogendered?**

**Nick: Take that discussion off coms. I don’t want to hear it.**

**Evfra: Indeed.**

**Jaal: It is fascinating!**

**Viveka: Keep the chatter to a minimum, guys.**

**\------**

 

Nick rolled her eyes as PeeBee grinned at Tisarn. “You see, Asari only have what are considered by other species as female. We reproduce differently, all of us can bare children, all of us can be fathers. We can breed without sexual intercourse, but, of course, the concept of sex became an alluring one when we found out about it. Sex for Asari is just fun, however, embracing eternity can result in children…if we want it to.”

Tisarn blinked and the other two Angara looked to her curiously as she explained Asari reproduction.

 

**Nick: Viveka, you better get the fuck out as soon as I give the signal.**

**Viveka: I thought you’d be using that as a distraction technique.**

**Nick: Not over comms, stupid.**

**Viveka: Not like I’ve been on missions with you for a while, Nike.**

**Nick: Don’t call me that, bitch.**

**Viveka: Bring us victory or bring us death, Nike!**

**Nick: I’m going to kill your ass later.**

 

Nick pulled up her omnitool and put on her private playlist, tuning the conversation out. By the way some of the Angara glanced at her, she was certain they were catching the song somehow. Likely not by hearing, it probably had to do with how the song was produced through an electric device in her helm. There was no way of knowing how much they heard, but that didn’t matter.

She looked down at herself, adjusting her light armor and clenching her jaw as she finally pulled her underarmor over her neck, turning towards the door as Evfra called out they were at their destination. She was the first one out, trudging through the snow toward the glowing shield of their target building.

She’d made sure to wear a light armor that had heating units built into it, along with insulating underarmor, however she knew that she still could not be out in the cold as long as the rest. She had no coat and couldn’t wear heavy armor, it was too clunky.

“Sam, get started on those shields as soon as everyone gathers.” Nick said, taking a deep breath and tapping her omnitool, preparing for the distraction. She watched as Cora and PeeBee caught up to her, backpacks strapped to them both.

Viveka was next, then Tisarn, Heckt, and Voraan. Jaal, as always, had vigilantly been checking for threats around them. Liam and Drack came up next, with Evfra taking up the rear.

**SAM: Beginning decryption. Please stand by.**

“Yup.” Nick said, releasing her claw-like omniblades.

“So...What was up with that Nike thing?” Liam asked, trying to be sociable and Nick’s lip curled in distaste.

“Nick earned the nickname Nike in the Alliance—Nike was the companion of Athena and was the goddess of Victory.” Cora supplied, adjusting the straps of the heavy backpack.

“Shut your god damned mouth. I’m no fucking lucky charm.” Nick said, a smirk settling into place as the shield gave way. SAM had done a good job, not taking down the entire shield but only a small hole for them to get through.

Viveka looked over to the others. “Jaal, we’ll find the Moshae. Everyone…try to stay safe.”

Voraan gave a soft snort of amusement. “Pathfinder, no one joins the Resistance to stay safe.”

Nick nodded. “Let’s get going, it looks like a storm is coming.” She slipped through and her smile grew wide as she stalked toward the building. “I’m going to kill them all.” Her voice was soft, almost breathless, as she took the lead.

Everyone hurried to follow, Evfra’s anger growing. How dare she act so recklessly?

She was going to endanger the mission.

She was found immediately inside, a stack of datapads in her hand. “Download the information off of all of these, Sam.” She said, looking around. She stopped at a table, grabbing a set of children’s clothes that sat next to a pile of things they obviously were going to be throwing away—clothes, necklaces, some small toys. She drove her omniblade claws into the table and turned to Viv, who nodded.

Nick immediately handed the clothes to Viv, who stored it in one of the many pockets of her armor. Silently, Nick walked over to Evfra. “Room clear. All data extracted being sent to you by Sam now. I’m going ahead, you and yours find any prisoners. Good luck.” She turned her eyes to Viveka, lifting her chin. “We’ll win this.”

“Victory or death.” Viveka said, saluting Nick. Before Evfra could say anything, Nick took off with her team. Viveka turned her eyes to him. “They have children. She’s going to make sure you get them out.” Without any other explanations about the sudden change of plans, Viveka turned to Jaal. “Nick went left, we’re going right. She’s picked up on something already.” She turned her eyes to Evfra once more. “Follow Nick’s trail, she’ll make sure you know if she’s found prisoners.”

And then the Pathfinder ran, her team following her quickly. Evfra growled, waving his soldiers over and they raced through the door that Nick’s team disappeared through.

\------------

 

Several twists and turns later, Evfra had found Nick had already set up bombs, attached to pillars in various places.

**Nick: Commander, prisoners three doors down on the left. More life signs beyond that. I’m headed in the opposite direction and starting the distraction. We’ll meet you for extraction.**

**Evfra: Do not jeopardize this mission, human.**

**Nick: I’m the bait, don’t worry, you and Viv will get out just fine.**

**Viv: Don’t die, Nike.**

**Nick: Can’t make any promises, beautiful.**

Evfra’s eyes narrowed as she cut off her comms.

\-----

It was after they’d released half the prisoners when Nick’s lilting voice echoed through the halls. He grasped the handle of a pod, pulling it to release yet another.

 

_Dreams to dream In the dark of the night_

_When the world goes wrong_

Her voice was alluring, threatened to peel away the feel of battle. It was almost surreal as he continued pulling prisoners out of pods, shaking his head as some refused to move. He grabbed two more levers and kept opening pods, quickly moving onto the next. If the Angara inside wished to be saved, they would keep moving. Several imprisoned Angara were helping release more, despite their less than healthy bodies. So far they’d found seven children, and two expecting mothers.

_I can still make it right_

_I can see so far in my dreams_

_I’ll follow my dreams_

_Until they come true_

He barked orders to the prisoners, having the large group follow Heckt to the extraction point. They had to get hundreds of Angara back to the base. Those that were coherent and weren’t in the first extraction group helped open more pods, the less able following the extraction group with Heckt. Another child tumbled from a pod.

_Come with me_

_You will see what I mean_

_There’s a world inside_

_No one else ever sees_

_You will go so far in my dreams_

_Somewhere in my dreams_

_Your dreams will come true_

Now was not the time for skutting wistful singing. What was that crazy woman doing? He checked his Biotool and saw she was on a lower level, at least two floors down. He grit his teeth and opened another pod, then another.

“They were changing us…” Several said similar things, not that he had time to question them right now. He couldn’t make sense of it. Changing them?

 

_There is a star_

_Waiting to guide us_

_Shining inside us_

_When we close our eyes!_

That wasn’t a song about wistful dreams. He reached the last of three rooms, here there was a console. Owwin, one of the trapped Angara from the first room, was one of those in better shape. He was handed a gun looted from a cache on the way there, and he was sent to another series of rooms with some more able-bodied Angara. Only five had weapons.

He heard gunfire and knew Owwin and the others had encountered some resistance. The gunfire didn’t last long, however. Owwin’s voice filtered through the room. “Clear! I can’t believe I’m killing these monsters!”

“We will kill many more.” Skaev, another freed prisoner said.

_Don’t let go_

_If you stay close to me_

_In my dreams, tonight._

_You will see what I see_

_Dreams to dream_

_As near as can be_

_Inside you and me_

_They always come true_

It was a song of suicide.

**Evfra: We are beginning prisoner escort. Detecting no more life signs in this section, and only a few on the opposite end of the building. All teams, report.**

**Nick: Beginning phase two, enemies incoming on my team. At least thirty.**

**Viv: Clear here, found some ritual going on…What the fuck? Angara are…willingly stepping into those pod things?**

Suddenly an explosion shook the building.

 

**Nick: It’s show time, boys and girls. Enjoy!**

_I know there’s someone, somewhere_

_Someone who’s sure to find me soon_

_After the rain goes_

_There are rainbows_

_I’ll find my rainbow soon_

_Soon it won’t be just pretend_

_Soon a happy ending!_

_Love, can you hear me?_

_If you’re near me Sing your song_

_S_ _ure and strong an—_

Her voice cut off and gunfire began. Evfra sent a second group of prisoners with Tisarn, Voraan waiting to take the last group.

\------

Nick laughed as she phased forward, her blades sinking into the flesh of a Kett soldier’s neck as she threw a singularity in the middle of a strange Kett who’s shielding bot had been taken out by Cora. She grinned as the singularity tore him apart from the inside out, pulling the Kett around him towards the blackhole of pain.

Her grin became maniacal as she slashed down another opponent before phasing to the right and pain shot through her legs. Encasing them in biotics, she raced through the hoards of Kett, Vetra and Cora desperately shooting off round after round to fight the numbers of Kett down. For every one, another seemed to flow in. Reaching the left side of the room, Nick threw a shockwave, knocking several Kett off their feet. A singularity followed, and Vetra yelled out as she threw a grenade into another pack of them.

PeeBee was shooting Kett from cover across the room, her dual pistols raining down bullets. “These guys don’t stop coming!” Nick leapt over a box and used her free hand to pull out her pistol, shooting one point blank in the face as her omniblades tore into another. She cackled with glee as green blood sprayed over her.

Music flooded her helm and she took to the air, twisting around and shooting off a warp followed by a singularity.

Gunfire and blood filled her with glee as she slammed her fist down in a biotic slam, taking out a group of Kett.

\----

 

Viveka, Jaal, Drack, and Liam hurried through the base, following the life signs that popped up on her HUD. A desperation filled her to the core as they entered a decontamination chamber. They had been met with little resistance and could hear gunfire and explosions distantly.

Beyond the glass stood a Kett with an Angara.

What were those syringes?

What…were they doing?

The Kett slammed the syringes into the Angara, and Jaal placed his hand on the glass, eyes widening in horror. The Angara rose into the air, his every muscle spasming.

“No.” Jaal said, fear in his voice.

Jaal screamed, bashing his gun against the glass, cracking it as the Angara’s skin darkened into black.

She distantly heard herself yell, throwing a biotic blast at the glass as the Angara landed on the floor, his skin and muscles falling to the ground and a Kett standing in his place.

She dove through the window, quickly followed by the others as she pulled out Moshi-Moshi and shot the Kett who had changed the Angara. Her eyes were wild as she slammed into another with a biotic-filled punch. She said something into the comms.

She wasn’t sure what.

Jaal was crying out as they killed one Kett after another. Panic and pain filled her to the core, she couldn’t hear what Drack was yelling back at Jaal as bullets flew through the room.

\------

**Viveka: They’re just like the Geth!!!**

Nick’s eyes widened as she tore through another Chosen.

**Viveka: Husks! HUSKS!!**

Her voice rattled into Nick’s ears, and she began to tear through the Kett faster. Viveka needed her!

**Jaal: They are us!!! No! Don’t hurt—**

**Drack: They’re shooting at us, what do you expect us to do!?**

**Liam: Get ahold of yourselves!**

**Evfra: Report!**

**Drack: The Kett are changing your people into more Kett! Get your asses out of here!**

**Nick: Viveka! Snap the fuck out of it! Kill them before they turn more!**

**Jaal: NO DON’T HURT THE ANGARA!!**

**Drack: It’s not Angara anymore! It’s Kett!**

**Jaal: Monsters! Villains!**

Cora burst in to her right, using shockwaves to knock several Kett back.

**Vetra: Meeting heavy resistance, here! We’ve got at least fifty Kett!**

\-----

Evfra set Heckt in charge of the squad as he raced through the facility, running as fast as his legs could take him. Another explosion went off, somewhere down below. A floor down, a room had caved down into the floor below. He leapt down, stumbling as he landed. He rolled forward and pulled himself to his feet immediately. He followed the life signs and fury blinded him.

\----

Liam and Drack managed to get through to Jaal, who openly wept as the feeling of murdering his own people settled into his stomach. Viveka’s own pain and fear amplified his, but as he turned she flew past him, racing towards the next room. “We have to find the Moshae!” She yelled, and he took off after her.

Sam led them into a large room, and across the way a large Kett was dragging the Moshae. The Cardinal.

Kett swarmed in just as he yelled out the Moshae’s location to his team, and suddenly Viveka was racing through the swarms of Kett, her Annihilation field lifting soldiers into the air. Liam threw a frag grenade across the room, injuring several Kett entering from a door midway through the chamber.

Drack was charging forward, taking out five Kett with blasts from his shotgun.

\-----

Evfra reached the chamber where Nick and her team were surrounded by Kett. Cora had a barrier up around them, protecting the others as they took out Kett with guns and biotics. He charged into the fray, wielding dual shotguns. He mowed through the pack, his arms aching from the recoil. If he hadn’t had experimental recoil dampeners on his guns, he knew his bones would have broken.

As it was, he would be lucky if this fight ended with only broken bones.

Nikita’s armor had several broken pieces where Kett had gotten to her. Her left arm bleeding from three bullet wounds, and her helm was tossed to the side, the faceplate broken. Vetra’s side was bleeding. PeeBee had blood trailing from her nose. Cora was closing her eyes, trying to keep the shield up.

“Skkut!” Evfra yelled as he twisted away from a Destined who popped up infront of him. He shot it in the side, continuing forward as it dropped.

SAM’s voice echoed through over the battle from Nick’s squad’s omnitools as he reached them. An electric pulse that could kill the Kett and take down the facility.

At the expense of any Angara still within.

Nikita left the barrier of protection, phasing forward and slashing down two Kett while throwing a singularity into one of the larger packs. “We need to get the Angara out!” She yelled, and he charged.

They had to break through to the door first.

\----

The Cardinal’s forces dwindled as the battle raged on, Destined and Chosen dropping to bullets and biotic attacks.

“There she is! They are going to take her! They’re trying to leave!” Jaal shouted out, pointing towards a large set of opened doors.

“You will not take her.” The Cardinal said, a bot shielding him from bullets.

“No, you will not take her!” Viveka shouted back, throwing a warp at the bot and charging forward as the Cardinal dropped and began shooting.

A bullet grazed her side as she shot the Cardinal’s leg with Moshi-Moshi.

“Protect the Chosen One!” The Cardinal yelled, and a Destined slammed into her side, sending her flying.

She brought up her shotgun just in time to see Jaal’s bullet hit the Kett in a perfect headshot. The Cardinal got another shield bot up and running and he sneered. “My own exaultation shield will protect me! You flawed beings!” He snapped, shooting at her as she rolled. Her shields down, she took cover behind a crate as Liam and Jaal focused on the Cardinal. She shot a Chosen that tried to flank her and drove her omniblade into it’s gut. A bullet ricochet off her helm and she ducked back into cover.

“Not for long, asshole!” Viveka yelled as Jaal got the bott down once more. Liam’s bullets flew into the Cardinal, and Viveka had to mow down the last Destined that had popped up beside Jaal.

“Now you have to deal with me!” The Cardinal yelled. “We fight to the death, protect this sacred place!”

The Cardinal didn’t seem to notice he was the last one standing as Jaal’s bullets ripped into him.

“Fight! The Archon will reward you.”

Jaal had to send another shielding bot down, but an Anointed entered the room.

“Don’t let them take the Chosen!”

Viveka leapt into the air and slammed down with her biotics. It took down the Anointed’s shields, and it tried to back into cover. Moshi-Moshi took care of it before it could.

Jaal tood down another bot, and Liam forced the Cardinal to fall. Jaal’s left leg had taken a shot gun blast, and Liam’s left arm hung loosely by his side. Viveka ran to the Moshae and checked her for injuries. She seemed pale, and was unable to stand on her own.

“Gotcha, we’re getting you out of here.” Viveka said, swallowing the bile that threatened to surface from the disgust. The Kett were terrible monsters.

“No one has returned from behind Kett walls.” The Moshae said, almost in a daze as Jaal and Liam caught up.

“Well, I’m kind of new here and don’t know the rules yet.” Viveka said before opening her comms.

**Viveka: We’re heading to extraction, we have the Moshae.**

**Nikita: Just get her out of here. Evfra! Doors clear!**

\----

Nick, Cora, Evfra, Vetra, and PeeBee raced out of the room that was littered with dead Kett, occasionally coming across a wraith, but the forces were dwindling.

**Nikita: Heading to extraction!**

As they got upstairs, Owwin was leading a group of Angara towards extraction.

**Nikita: We’re still moving prisoners!!! Get going, Viveka! I’m going to set off the bombs after we’re clear!**

**Viveka: Got it! Don’t do anything stupid!**

**Nikita: Shut the fuck up and go!**

A small child struggled to keep up, and Evfra scooped the little girl up with one arm as he ran. “Get moving!” He yelled, and everyone tried to pick up the pace. When they got to doors that lead outside, a small force of Kett and a Fiend came storming out a nearby door.

Nick and Cora immediately shielded the group, those who had guns focused on the Kett, taking them out, but leaving behind a Fiend. As they neared the shuttle Nick pulled out the remote for her bombs.

**Nikita: Is everyone out?!**

**Viveka: We’re on the shuttle!**

**Heckt: Loading up our shuttles! Owwin! Get started on shuttle two! Voraan, shuttle three! Tisarn, shuttle four! When we get them in, everyone else in five! Hurry!**

Not enough time. The fiend was catching up.

Nick charged, throwing the fiend back with a shockwave and drawing her pistol. More Kett started pouring out as the fiend fell, and she threw out a warp.

**Heckt: Load up into the shuttle! Everyone, move!**

**Nikita: I’ll keep the heat off of you, get going!**

**Evfra: We can shoot from th-**

**Nikita: Too risky! Move! Make sure Viveka is safe! I’m setting off the bombs now!**

As the pilot began to take off, Evfra leapt out of the shuttle. Nick grabbed him in a throw with her biotics and threw him back in. The shuttle door closed and she hit the trigger for the bombs. Debris went flying, taking out a good section of the Kett forces headed her way, snow and smoke clouding her vision.

She glanced back and watched as the shuttles retreated. “Sam. EMT field. Kill the bastards.”

**SAM: EMT field initiated.**

A shockwave rocked the ground, causing her to fall back. She cried out as her head hit something hard, and her vision wavered. “Status.”

**SAM: Temperatures dropping below recommended parameters. Enemy forces eliminated.**

**Nikita: Victory…if you can hear me, Viv…don’t cry…**

As the world faded into darkness, she could distantly hear her name being called. 

**SAM: Temperatures dropping below recommended parameters.**

**SAM: Nikita Ryder losing consciousness.**

**SAM: Emergency proto--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreams to Dream: Tanya lyrics.   
> Soon from Thumbelina
> 
> Yes, cartoon movies are kind of Nick's thing. Anime as well. Love songs are first in line on her battle music playlist. 
> 
> Also *stretches back* I've been so anxious writing this, so I forced myself to write it all in one go. Sorry the battle scene isn't up to par and theres less background details.


	15. Skutting Foolish

When Evfra’s back hit the occupants of the shuttle, knocking a few already weakened Angara rescues over, his mind raced. What was that skutting human doing?! Was she insane? Just then the pilot shut the shuttle doors and began to take off.

No!

He growled and pushed off of a pale green Angara, punching the emergency open control for the door before leaping out. He gasped in midair as a shockwave hit him, forcing the air from his lungs. Still, he forced himself to activate his jump jet—thank you, Jaal—and landed on his feet in the snow.

**SAM: Temperatures dropping below recommended parameters. Enemy forces eliminated.**

**Nikita: Victory…if you can hear me, Viv…don’t cry…**

Evfra’s hand immediately went to his helm, cupping it as if it would help him communicate easier.

**Evfra: Human!**

He yelled into his comm as he vaulted over a rock and began looking around. Getting his bearings he ran towards the now destroyed Kett facsility as a stray firework worked its way out of the rubble and exploded in vivid reds and gold in the sky.

**SAM: Temperatures dropping below recommended parameters.**

The AI’s voice rang out as Evfra ran, looking around, he knew this was the extraction point. She should be up ahead, toward the rubble…somewhere.

**Evfra: Nick!**

He called her name, this time, cursing under his breath as he received no answer. “By the _skutting_ stars! It had to be an alien, a skutting alien. It couldn’t have been a skutting sensible one?” He snarled as he looked around for a heat signature. Another firework whistled as it found a way out, exploding overhead with a flurry of green and orange. The heat from the fireworks from inside the building, and the ones that were getting loose, were messing with his scans. 

“ _Skutting human! Answer me!”_

**SAM: Nikita Ryder losing consciousness.**

This wasn’t good. He whipped his head around, looking for a heat signature that _wasn’t_ fire and skutting fireworks. When he found it he took off towards it, using his bioelectricity to phase forward several paces.

**Evfra: _Skutting gosan yav daar skuttaa alien! Human! Nikita Ryder, answer me!_**

He growled as he found her body half buried beneath snow and small bits of rubble. Luckily, nothing heavy. He placed an arm beneath her shoulders and curled the other around her hips, holding her close to his body for warmth. Her head dropped onto his shoulder and he could smell the coppery smell of her blood so thick in the air he could taste it.

**SAM: Emergency protocols activated. Team contacted. Navpoints sent. Secure location found. Evfra de Tershaav, there is a cave fifty meters to the Southwest and thirty meters down.**

He snarled in response, angry at the situation. He should have grabbed her as he had run forward earlier, instead of thinking he could be of any help to the team getting his people on the shuttles. They had not needed him there. He should have known she hadn’t boarded the shuttle—he had passed by her! Instead, when he had turned around, he had seen her there. Sacrificing her safety for those of his people.

People died every day. His people were in a skutting war.

She had had time to board, she had to have known she could get to safety. Instead she brought down the building—after everyone was at a safe distance. Destroyed the Kett’s main Veold stronghold. It was a heroic deed, but it was not _her skutting_ people to die for!

He skid down a snowy hill and leapt to a small enclave. Again, he jumped down to another. There, below the first, hidden by the formation of rock above, was an abandoned Enoch cave. Inside, he found it wound deep down, and wasn’t as cold in the innerworkings of the cave. There was a hotspring—or what use to be one—with just under lukewarm water, in the middle of the farthest cavern.

The area that he chose wasn’t large, but it had the remnants of an Enoch nesting area, was somewhat warm, and enough room to lay her down. As he lay her down on the floor of the cave, he winced when he saw blood frozen to the back of her head.

 

\-------

 

Viveka wiped the blood from her nose and leaned back in her seat, staring across the shuttle to Jaal, who was fussing over the Moshae. He had quadruple checked her seat belt, making sure she was safe, but was looking over it again, much to the Moshae’s discomfort.

“Jelly Bean, you’ve already checked.” Viveka said, causing Jaal to flinch and look over to her.

“I know, dear one, but I—” He fidgetted looking anywhere but her face.

“He’s adding his worries over you onto me.” The Moshae commented, a small shrug coming from her shoulders.

“Jaal, get over here, you’re allowed to fuss over me after fights, you know.” Viveka said. Jaal had leapt up in the middle of her sentence, rushing over to her to look over her self-treated wounds and using his Rofjinn to dab at her bleeding nose.

“I…did not want you to think I did not trust you with your own wounds.” He said as Viveka jerked his Rofjinn from her face and handed him a piece of cloth she normally used for cleaning her armor of blood.

“Stop using that, it’s important. And this was a big battle, we were lucky we all got out.” Viveka said as the others of the crew murmured their agreement. “We all _did_ get out, right, Sam? You would have told me if we didn’t?”

**SAM(Private): Nikita Ryder is currently in the care of Evfra de Tershaav and awaiting extraction.**

Viveka jerked away from Jaal’s tender touch, placing a hand on her ear as if to hear the A.I. better. “ _Care to repeat that for the class?”_ She grit out, demanding Sam’s obedience.

**SAM(Private): Nikita Ryder and Evfra de Tershaav are awaiting extraction.**

\-----

 

Jaal was right, their blood was red. And…unpleasant to see. He reached into a pouch at his thigh and brought out a roll of _gosanara_ gauze. Dipping a little in the water, he used it to break down the frozen blood and clean the small wound.

For as heavily she had bled, the wound there had been remarkably small.

“Infuriating human.” He grumbled as he wrapped the wound and moved on to the next. She had a bullet in her side that he couldn’t remove without tools, a shard of what looked like armor stuck in her shoulder, and the entirety of her legs were stiff with tension.

He sighed as he looked up at the stalactites overhead. “ _Stars guide me.”_ He grit out after he’d finished with her wounds. He unclipped the straps that bound his Rofjinn, unfurling the scarf-like garment and wrapping her in it.

She was so _small._

He’d noticed with her sister, but not with her. She was almost delicate looking, wrapped in his Rofjinn from neck to toe. She was no bigger than a child on the cusp of sexual maturity. It made him uneasy about sharing Ushior with her. It made him uneasy about treating her wounds, even. Humans already seemed like a delicate species, but the way this one had held herself she'd  _felt_ bigger. It was completely  _wrong_ feeling that she was so...tiny. It was odd that he and Jaal would be the first Angara with human mates, but reality was rarely so interesting.

Under normal circumstances the most interesting—and terrible—thing was the war with the Kett. However, now there were more alien races in the mix, and not just human. Krogan, Asari, Human, Salarian…Jaal mentioned his little human had known a great many races. Perhaps these aliens find it normal to have such relations. 

Evfra’s hands found the clasps of his flexible armor, releasing them as he made the chest piece into a make shift pillow for her head to rest upon, it’s sturdy sides keeping her head afloat while the flexible chest and back pieces bending to cushion her head comfortably.

Standing, he looked over to the nest. He curled his lip in distaste as he grabbed handfuls of the brittle sticks and dead plants. Some had what he knew was fecal matter on it, but he could not be picky. He brought it all into a pile and began searching the cave for living plants.

He ended up with an arm load of mushrooms—and one large one he would have to cut into smaller pieces to burn. Setting them carefully around the pile he’d made of the nest, he pulled out a small sunlamp—a staple of Angara medical kits—and turned it on directly against the pile.

The fire started slowly, eating away at the slightly damp nestings. After the fire got started, he moved the human nearby, stripping himself of his shirt and pulling it over her head for extra warmth. Her arms were bound beneath the Rofjinn, so he wound the arms of his shirt around her, tying it loosely. The neckline was odd on a human, far too large due to their lack of cowls. Then again, the entire shirt was far too large. He could no longer see her thighs with it on.

He checked to make sure the neckline was behind her head before turning to the large mushroom to slice it into pieces.

It was almost night, and with the storm starting to rage outside the rescue team would be slowed down, even with a navigation point. He knew the others were beyond Angara comm distance, but the AI likely was able to communicate to them.

“AI, are you there?” He asked the air, feeling slightly awkward as he sliced another portion from the mushroom.

**SAM(Nick Omnitool): Yes.**

“Have you contacted the others for a search and rescue squad?” He asked the disembodied voice.

**SAM(Nick Omnitool): Yes. ETA with the weather is approximately six hours. Commander Heckt reports survivors are being transported to Techiix. The Pathfinder is unable to join the search party due to injury. Mr. Ama Darav, Lieutanant Harper, and Commander Heckt will be on the search and rescue team. The Pathfinder and Commander Heckt have gone against the Resistance orders given to them by returning.**

“Explain.”

**SAM(Nick Omnitool): The current Resistance Leader, in your absence, has given orders against a search party.**

“Inform Commander Do Xeel that Eska Piraat’s orders of search and rescue have been over ridden by Resistance Leader Evfra de Tershaav. The Pathfinder’s sister is in need of medical attention.” Evfra said, settling the slices of mushroom down on the floor by the fire to dry.

**SAM(Nick Omnitool): Nikita Ryder is in stable condition. It is advised she does not use her legs for the next week, with assisted exercise. She will be fine, Commander.**

Evfra allowed his brows to raise in surprise at the AI. Was it giving an opinion? Was it trying to comfort him? Fascinating. There had once been Angaran AI, if one could believe the tales of old, that held a large amount of emotion.

“You are monitoring her life signs?” He asked.

**SAM(Nick Omnitool): Nikita Ryder has a permanent biotic implant in which is intertwined deeply with her brain. I am housed within it to prevent overheating, as a result I am able to monitor her on a more advanced level. Her sister, The Pathfinder, and I have a similar, stronger, connection.**

“You are a part of them?”

**SAM(Nick Omnitool): In a physical sense, it could be observed as such. However, we have a symbiotic relationship. I can not survive without Viveka, Nikita could not survive without me, and Viveka could not survive without either of us.**

“…Why?”

**SAM(Nick Omnitool): Alec and Ellen Ryder installed me into their children due to Nikita’s uncontrollable biotics. They did not wish for their children to be placed in Grissom Academy, where the children of that time were sent for Biotic training. It was an experimental academy at the time of Nikita’s biotic growth, and much was going wrong within the facility. Many children returned not themselves. To prevent harm to the children, Alec had created me as a VI at that time.**

**The increase in Nikita’s power made it impossible to control over the years without a better biotic implant. Ellen implanted me into the implant to upgrade it as needed. I was later upgraded to AI by Alec for Ellen, due to a fatal illness. He did not complete the process until after Ellen said goodbye to her children.**

**Viveka, unlike Nikita, did not require a consistently evolving implant. Her biotics remain stable and not as powerful as Nikita’s. After transfer of Pathfinder status I had to revive nerve endings and braincells, as she was clinically dead for 22 seconds. This caused an integration directly into her brain chemistry. If I were to be completely removed, Viveka would die within an estimated ten minutes.**

Evfra frowned and moved over to Nikita, picking her up and sitting her between his legs, head against his chest as he sat against the cave wall. “You are always watching?”

**SAM(Nick Omnitool): I attempt not to intrude during private moments, and I do not see what they do not, so no. I move my processes elsewhere, as much as possible, and shut down visuals. I, however, am always listening as a precaution. I am, in that sense, a part of them.**

“If you can not see without them, you cannot see us currently?”

**SAM(Nick Omnitool): No. I can hear you through Nikita’s Omnitool. By scanning the surroundings, I could, in a sense, watch you two.**

“Hn.” Evfra said, shifting slightly and settling Nick’s head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked down at her, taking note of the tangles in her now loose hair. Somewhere between the beginning of the mission and now her hair had come down from the high bun into a loose bun draping over her shoulder. Her hair was…long. He wasn’t sure how long, exactly, her hair was always up in a knot.

She smelled like Veold’s ice storms, with something spicy chasing the scent like an aftertaste. It was odd, to smell heat and cold scents at once. His gaze dropped to the wound at her side, knowing they’d have to remove the bullet immediately. The exposed skin from her ripped body suit had been scarred, as her arm had been on the vidcall. They marred her body as thoroughly as his own, he was sure.

Sighing, he looked over at the fire.

Maybe he was just as much a fool as Jaal. He’d jumped from a shuttle to save a foolish alien who seemingly had a death wish.

He certainly didn’t adore her, she was frustratingly alien and…angry. However, she wasn’t terrible. She was…different, but not too much so. He enjoyed her scent, too. There was that. She wasn’t…horrible looking. For an alien, he supposed she was attractive, in a way.

She would, perhaps, do.

If she could quit being a skutting foolish twit.

 

 

\-------

 

“No, the aliens were not attacking.” Paaran Shie said to the Aya Citizen’s gossip-debate group. Mostly, really, it was a gossip group that tended to get out of hand. “We had Roekaar infiltrators, and as we experienced a few days ago, Evfra decided to use the forces he had immediately on hand—the aliens. The Roekaar were discovered by our esteemed Resistance Leader, and taken care of as he saw fit. He obviously knew he had to get them all at once, leaving no room for escape.”

“These Roekaar are still Angara—”

“No, they have abandoned us in favor of their hate and oppose the Resistance. They steal supplies, endanger our younglings, and are trying to instigate war with _more_ aliens. We are trying to forge an alliance, not create more enemies.” She said, deliberately standing taller. “Are you saying you believe the Roekaar’s ways are Angara?”

“No, not at all…”

“Then you understand why this was needed. These aliens are helping, so far, and we need the continued help. They bring us new technology and bodies for the war. They help us grow as a people. Even now, they are with Evfra on a mission.” She didn’t disclose the mission details, of course. She couldn’t get people’s hopes up. “Are you questioning Evfra? Myself?”

“No, no! We see clearly now, Paaran Shie.”

As the Angara scurried away, Paaran Shie rubbed her forehead in irritation. Evfra was one of action, and rarely looked into the political aspects of protecting his people unless he deemed it needed. He was stubborn, and sometimes foolish about it. Letting the aliens go around Aya and capture Roekaar without a word to the citizens? He’d talked to the Resistance members, sent out a letter of explanation, but never once addressed the citizens.

“Skutting foolish.” Paaran grumbled as she stalked to her office.


End file.
